


Nasty

by diavolo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, As the story goes and I sort things out, Drama, Dramatically clean Jeonghan, Love, M/M, More couples will be added - Freeform, Nasty Mingyu, Opposites, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolo/pseuds/diavolo
Summary: Jeong means clean and Han means country, and certainly Jeonghan liked to live his life by his name.On the other hand, Mingyu was just plain nasty.Do opposites really attract?





	1. Dirty Punishment

It was early, way more early than Jeonghan would like it to be but he was already awake. He had to, anyways, being already at school he had no other choice than to be sitting in his chair, resting his head with both his hands and his elbows placed on his desk. God, how he wanted to be at home still wrapped in blankets, warm... he sighted. 

"Good morning" Joshua, his best friend, was smiling at him as he placed his schoolbag on the floor, taking his seat at his left side. "You look like you had a wonderful night" He added, in a rather sarcastic tone. 

"Thank you, Shua" Jeonghan added, rolling his eyes but smiling at him. "On the other hand, you do look radiant, I don't know how you do it... being all smiley and energetic at this hour". 

"Do I have any other choice? Come on, it's been four months since school started and you are not used to waking up early yet?" Joshua tilted his head, still smiling at his friend. "Did you study all night for this test or what?" 

"Do I look like I studied all night for this test?" Jeonghan asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "I studied as soon as I arrived home, then I cleaned the house, then again I studied as I was having dinner with my parents, who didn't looked happy at it, by the way, but I think they are already used to it". 

"I am sure they are used to, you have the best grades in the entire school if not in the entire city" Joshua dramatically said, avoiding to laugh. "Then again, why are you so sleepy if you didn't spend the night studying?" He dared to ask, as if he didn't knew the answer. Jeonghan and him were best friends since kindergarten, when they were four and now, being seventeen, he knew by heart that his friend basically preferred sleeping over anything else. "Did you just stayed up all night cleaning? That wouldn't surprise me" And he was not kidding, the second thing Jeonghan liked, right after sleeping, was to clean. 

He liked to freaking clean, like an old widowed lady with no more hopes or dreams in his life. Joshua always found funny that fact, how his friends was a little (very) obsessed with cleaning and being clean himself. 

"Because I like to sleep, that's it. I don't like being awakened to get out of my warm bed and put my ass out in this cold weather" Jeonghan pouted, crossing his arms at his chest.  
"I can warm that ass for you any time" They both overheard a rather familiar voice saying that at the back of the classroom, and Jeonghan turned his head to see Junhui, looking at him, smirking. 

"Thank you very much, Junhui, but I will have to say no to your offer" Jeonghan answered, smiling at the boy, who just shrugged in response. 

"Funny how he has been here just for a couple of months and he has learned korean so well just to hit on you" Joshua raised both eyebrows, looking at the exchange student and his friends, the popular guys of the school. Junhui was an exchange student from China who quickly found his place by Mingyu's, Wonwoo's and Seungcheol's side, the last two were in the 'B class', but still they managed to be together when they had free time in between classes or at lunch. Junhui was not shy nor he was quiet, he knew he was handsome and charismatic and also smart, and pretty much used it to his benefit, in Joshua's opinion, he did belonged to that group of popular guys, they were all the same. 

"He is just joking, he doesn't hit on me" the latter replied, shrugging. "In fact he is nice to me, they are all nice to me and as long as they don't try to approach me while they are all sweaty after their basketball practice I am okay with that". 

 

The science teacher, Ms. Kang entered the classroom and they all went silent, she was carrying a bunch of papers that later she put on his desk, smiling at her students. 

 

 

The exam was pretty easy. Jeonghan didn't really liked to be cocky but at science he was just the best, and well, yeah, he was just really good at school in general but science was his thing. They were now paired up in teams of two, trying to answer short questions about a project the teacher gave them as soon as everyone was done with the exam. The said project was nothing difficult and of course he and Joshua were a team and as the topic was already given and he was too good at that class, it was practically easy peasy.  
The bell rang, announcing that was already lunch time and everyone stood up from their sits, making their way to the cafeteria, just a few students were left in the classroom. Jeonghan was quickly gathering his lunch but before he could left the classroom Ms. Kang called him. 

 

"Yes?" The boy stood at the side of the teacher's desk, looking at her. 

"I am not surprised with your grades, Mr. Yoon" she started saying, smiling as she showed him his exam, all the answers were correct. "You never disappoint me" the teacher continued. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kang, I studied hard for it but I also happen to like your class a lot" He said in response, smiling widely. 

"Jeonghan, I need to ask you a favor..." Ms. Kang kept smiling, but the curved into a pleading one, it made the boy a little uncomfortable, he didn't really knew what kind of thing he could do for a teacher. "You see..." She sighed, she seemed distressed. "Kim Mingyu is struggling a lot this partial". 

"And?" The boy arched one of his eyebrows, not really understanding why would Mingyu's situation was his business. 

"And I really, really don't want him to fail. He is usually good at this, he is not exactly the best but he has regular grades... right now he can barely understand a thing. I want you to help him, could you? I gave you all the project to work in pairs. Will you work with him? If you get a good grade in this, which I certainly know you will, I will exempt you from all the upcoming tests" Ms. Kang was clearly desperate, she was practically begging. 

"Ah... Ms. Kang, but I won't make the project by myself and just the credit to Mingyu as if he did something..." He started saying, not sure if he did wanted to participate in such thing, but the idea of being exempted of every exam was surely very tempting. 

"No, I am not asking you to do that but I really want you to help him by making him work under your own terms, because I know that if he pairs up with Junhui that is exactly what's going to happen, but with you..." She again smiled, pleading, trying to convince the younger. 

"Fine, then I will work with him" Jeonghan finally accepted, sighing at the idea. It was not that he didn't liked Mingyu, to be honest they barely talked to each other and as he said before to his best friend, they did always treated him well, except for Junhui's teasing, which he rather found funny and not serious at all. 

"Thank you very much, Jeonghan. Will you tell him you are his partner? Ask Joshua to join Junhui this time for the project, you are swapping partners to make new friends, hum?" She seemed happy that the boy accepted her requestion, also she looked relieved... it made Jeonghan sigh... again. He didn't had any other choice after all. 

 

The boy made his way to the cafeteria, where everyone was already eating, the chattering coming from it could be heard from even the hallways prior to it. He opened the door and walked towards his friends, taking a seat next to Soonyoung, who was laughing at something they just said. 

"Yoon Jeonghan the star decided to join us" Seunkwang said out loud, acting surprised and everyone followed his actions, acting surprised too and then bursted into laughter.

Jeonghan shushed everyone and left his lunch over the table, in a clearly not so good mood. "The teacher made me pair up with Kim Mingyu for the science project" he finally said. 

"Hey, but you are my partner" Joshua rushed to say that, frowning. 

"She told me he is struggling with the subject and wants me to help him, so you are now partners with Junhui, Shua" Jeonghan explained. The boy lifted his head to look at Mingyu, who was trying to fix Junhui's hair and suddenly he sneezed... right in his hand. AND PROCEEDED TO KEEP FIXING JUNHUI'S HAIR WITHOUT CLEANING HIS HAND, LEAVING ALL OF HIS GERMS IN THE CHINESE BOY. "Oh my god" Jeonghan cringed so hard at that, making a disgust face, immediately regretting his decision. 

Everyone of his friends turned to see him, but no one really understood what was going on, since the whole scene had already passed. 

"He is not that bad" Soonyoung, his friend from the 'B class', said, smiling at him. "I actually like him, all of them, they are loud but they are not as bad as you think, we take basketball together and they are really good and funny". 

"You don't have a good sense of humor, Soonyoung" Seungkwan said, still looking at the four other boys, who were laughing, he also took classes with Soonyoung in 'B class'. "But yeah, they are nice in class too, Seungcheol is a total gentleman and Wonwoo is usually quiet, he has the best grades in our class". 

"I don't personally dislike them but..." Jeonghan's face still showed disapproval. "I don't like sweat... or germs, or bad smells... You guys know that, I don't know if I can deal with things like that". 

"Mingyu is not nasty, is he?" Seokmin asked, turning his head to look at the said guy. "He looks like he probably smells nice... I mean, at least now that he is not into his practice. When are you planning to tell him that you are his partner, hm?" 

"You should go now, that way Junhui will also know he is my partner now" Joshua said, arching one of his brows. 

"Stop being so salty about it, it's not my fault" Jeonghan complained, standing up from his seat. "I'll go now, so he can conceive the idea that after his practice he needs to take his books out of his schoolbag and get his ass to the library" He added, already walking towards the group of boys they were talking about previously. 

 

Suddenly they all went silent. Junhui looked at Jeonghan and smirked. "You changed your mind about warming up your little cute ass?" He asked, and the other three turned their heads to look at him. 

"I said it before, Junhui, I will have to say no... again, thank you for your offer" The slightly shorter boy answered and smiled, shaking his head. "But I do have to talk to you... and Mingyu" He turned his head to look at the said boy, as he was again sneezing in his hand... and proceeded to put that hand over Wonwoo's shoulder, smiling at him later. 

"With me?" Mingyu asked, curious at that. 

"Yeah..." Jeonghan gathered strenght so he would not leave just at that very moment after witnessing the nasty action. "Ms. Kang want us to swap partners for the project... so you will be working with Joshua, Junhui, and I will be working with Mingyu" he finally said, making a big effort to show a smile. 

"Too bad is Mingyu and not me the one working with you... You certainly have things I'd love to work with" Junhui laughed, and then nodded, simply showing that he was ok with that decision. 

"I am flattered, Junhui" Jeonghan sarcastically answered, but he smiled genuinely. 

"Be more respectful with him, Jun" Seungcheol scolded his friend and then turned to smile at Jeonghan. 

"Don't worry, Seungcheol but thank you too" The boy smiled and Seungcheol couldn't help but smile widely at it. "So... after your practice please meet me at the library, ok? I will be waiting there for you so we can start" 

"He will be there, I will personally drag his ass to the library, he needs to start reading more anyways, I am putting my hopes in you, Yoon" Wonwoo said, firmly. 

"Thank you very much, I will see you there, then... please take a bath" He couldn't help saying that, he really needed to, and he felt instantly guilty but anyways, it was done. 

Mingyu smiled at him, showing his large canines, playfully. "I will, don't worry, see you there". 

Jeonghan walked back to his friends and took his seat again, trying not to cringe again as he remembered Minyu sneezing.  
"It seems everything went okay" Seokmin smiled at his friend, relieved, even when he knew there was not going to be any problem arranging those things, after all he was also in the 'B class' and to him, none of them, Seungcheol, Junhui, Wonwoo or Mingyu, looked like bad guys. 

 

"It went okay... I just don't know why I have to deal with this dirty punishment"


	2. Hand Sanitizer

Jeonghan was already at the library, sitting alone, reading a book while he waited for Mingyu. His eyes were glued to the text, fascinated with everything that was going on, anxious over the plot of the story. It was always the same, he could forget about reading for a couple of months, but as soon as he had a book in his hands, he practically devoured it.   
Being so into it he didn't notice when Mingyu stood by his side, analyzing his actions... until he smelled him. 

"Welcome, I was already thinking you had forgotten about our meeting" Jeonghan closed the book, pleased with Mingyu's appearance... and the way he smelled. He clearly just went out of the shower. 

"As I promised, I brought you Mingyu" Wonwoo appeared too, smiling at him and his eyes immediately went to the book Jeonghan was still holding between his hands "Oh, that one is good" He said, still checking the book's title, but he knew it, he had read it before. 

"Have you read this already? I am dying" The latter put the book over the table and turned to see Wonwoo, with a desperate gesture. 

"Yes, it's a very good book... I didn't knew you were into romantic... erotic... content" Wonwoo laughed quietly and raised both eyebrows. 

"I didn't knew you were also into it, sir" Jeonghan laughed too and then just shrugged "I never say 'no' to a book, I like to judge under my own standards" he added, patting the chair next to him as a silent way to tell Mingyu to sit there. 

"That's a good habit... I leave Mingyu into your good hands then, if you are interested in reading any other book of the saga just tell me, I don't own every one of them but I do have like two or three that I could lend you" Wonwoo patted softly his taller friend's back as he took a sit next to Jeonghan. "Be good, Gyu, you need to improve your grades, I will see you tomorrow... Jeonghan, see you later" And after saying those words, Wonwoo proceeded to leave. 

 

"I took a shower" Mingyu said, settling himself in the chair, smiling. 

"I noticed that" The latter answered, he noticed the other's scent, a very manly one. Jeonghan always said how his most developed sense was his smell. Since he was small he always linked situations, dates and people to certain fragrances, scents or aromas... honestly maybe this was what started his obsession over cleaning. "You smell good" He added. 

"You think so?" Mingyu avoided to laugh, instead he shrugged. 

"Yeah" Jeonghan answered, shrugging too. "Now, about the project, we should totally do a scale model of the enzymes. With Joshua we were planning just to make a power point presentation but I decided to leave that to him and focus in a new thing with you, what do you think?" He asked, turning to his schoolbag to look for his notebook, earlier he had drawn some stuff he though would help them but his now partner stood in silence, so he lifted his head to look at him. 

"Are you dating someone?" Mingyu asked, looking straightly at him. 

"Excuse me?" Jeonghan tilted his head, looking at Mingyu as if he just spoked in another language. 

"Are you dating someone?" Mingyu asked again. 

"That is not part of the project, please focus" The latter simply answered, lifting his notebook to show his drawings to his partner "I think we can make four of this and explain them to the class, two for you and two for me". 

"Yes" The taller male nodded, paying attention to the other's drawings "Now, are you dating someone?" He asked again, obviously curious. 

Jeonghan exhaled, putting his notebook on his lap. "No, I am not dating anyone. Why are you so interested?" 

"A friend of mine has a crush on you, so I wanted to know" Mingyu explained, looking intently at him "But he is obviously not going to tell you since he thinks you are dating someone... it's good to know you are not". 

"Excuse me but the fact that I am not dating someone doesn't mean I am interested in dating someone" Jeonghan hurried to explain that, frowning. 

"Why?" 

"Because... I am just not interested, that's all" 

"But why?" 

"Can we stop talking about me? We better focus in this project, we need a good grade and you know it better than anyone else. When are you free from practice? We need to gather at one of our houses to start with it" Jeonghan put his notebook into his schoolbag again and looked at Mingyu, waiting for his answer. 

"Let's see... how about Friday? After school I don't have practice since the coach is not coming on that day, we can work at my house if you want" Mingyu said, waiting for the other's answer. 

"Mmm... we well see each other on Friday then" Jeonghan agreed, nodding. 

"Give me your phone number so I can tell you if the plan changes with the coach" Mingyu quickly took his cellphone out of his pocket and gave it to Jeonghan, who hesitant looked at him. 

"Have you sneezed today?" Jeonghan asked politely, trying to look casual. 

Mingyu laughed at the question "How am I supposed to remember that?" He asked, still laughing. 

Jeonghan looked at the cellphone again and then he just took it, holding his breathe as he tapped his number, then he gave it back to the tallest. "Send me a message or call me later so I can save it, okay?" He smiled, and then reached his schoolbag. 

"Yes, thank you" Mingyu nodded "Let's go then, we can continue discussing anything tomorrow in class, maybe I can come up with an idea to make the presentation cooler" He was confident and looked not worried at all. Maybe that was why he was failing the subject  
.   
"Let's go" Jeonghan stood up from his seat but before he did anything, he pulled a little bottle out of his bag, it was sanitizing gel, strawberry scented. He pour a good amount of it over his hands and then rubbed them together, trying to get rid off all those germs that probably sited in Mingyu's phone screen "Here" He told Mingyu, who was walking by his side, too busy looking at the people who were still sitting in the library reading or doing homework. He poured the sanitizing gel over the other's hands and then smiled at him. 

"Oh, thank you" Mingyu bowed a little at the other's actions, thinking it was nice of him to share his gel thing, too oblivious to notice the reason behind it. He rubbed his hands and then took them to his nose to smell them. "Do you like strawberries?" He asked, looking at the shorter. 

"Yes, I like strawberries" Jeonghan nodded, putting his gel back into his bag as they both made their way out of the library. 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

"What the funk, yo!" Junhui complained, smacking Mingyu's shoulder as he just saw how the tallest of his friends had just wiped his right hand, after coughing into it, on his hoodie. His favorite black hoodie. 

Mingyu simply laughed and then softly smacked Jun's back with the same hand, telling him to relax... or something like that. 

 

Jeonghan was looking at then from the table in front of them, where he and his friends were eating lunch. He was certainly terrified, displeased to say the least. But also he was very curious... Mingyu's looks and personality didn't matched, if he had to be honest. He was handsome indeed, not that he cared or something, but he was... and then you had his carefree personality. Clumsy, playful, he was like a little kid. Or a puppy, Jeonghan didn't quite really had decided yet. 

The night before, after saying goodbye to him and arriving home, he was ready to clean as he usually did but he was surprised to receive a phone call. It was Mingyu, he remembered to call him as soon as he arrived and didn't want to forget it, so he did. They didn't really knew what to say, after all they were not friends, only classmates, so it was honestly awkward at the beginning; Mingyu had started then talking about how he liked the smell of the sanitizing gel and Jeonghan suggested him to get one, saying how important it was to carry them around when there was no place to wash your hands. After that they just simply talked about class and some other not really relevant things... for about two hours, until his phone battery died. 

 

"Jeonghan" He heard his name being called and then he turned his head to look at Soonyoung, who was staring at him. 

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" The long haired boy looked at his friends, they were all staring at him, curious. 

"We asked if everything went okay with Mingyu yesterday" Seokmin repeated, holding his water bottle with his right hand, ready to give it a sip. 

"Yeah, it went okay, he agreed with my idea and we are going to work on that on Friday" Jeonghan answered, still looking at the boys. Suddenly Seungcheol turned his head and saw him, smiling at the instant their eyes met, making Jeonghan smile in return. 

"I knew it went okay beforehand" Seungkwan smirked, leaving his sandwich and cleaning his hands with a napkin, looking at his long haired friend. 

"How?" Joshua gave him a confused look, he didn't remembered sawing any new messages in their group chat. 

"This morning I overheard Wonwoo and Seungcheol talking about Jeonghan" Seungkwan shrugged, still smiling, and then turned his head to look at the said boys. 

"About me? How come they were talking about me?" Jeonghan was clearly confused. 

"Yeah, I don't but... maybe one of them wants to..." Seungkwan didn't really said anything, but his gestures made clear he was trying to imply sexual stuff. 

"One or two, considering how Junhui looks at you" Joshua added, looking at his bestfriend. 

Seokmin and Soonyoung couldn't help but laugh and it got louder when they noticed how Jeonghan was cringing at the idea. 

"It's not funny!" The long haired boy said, clearly outraged at the things hir friends were saying. 

"You should see your face, it is funny, Hannie" Soonyoung continued laughing. 

"Yeah, it's super funny, we all know how gross you think kissing is" Seokmin added, shrugging while laughing.

"Maybe they were just talking about how happy they are that Mingyu is finally going to raise his grades" Seungkwan suggested. "I mean, they were smiling and though they did mentioned your name I couldn't hear anything else" He added. 

"See? Just... stay clean, you know" Joshua tried to cheer his friend up, but he knew he was still cringing inside, Jeonghan always was dramatic over human contact and though they were allowed to touch him and hug him sometimes, with clean hands obviously, he didn't liked holding hands with anyone. Joshua still remembered when they were around six years old and they both discovered a little girl from their class had a crush on Jeonghan... she asked to hold his hand and they did. Only for Jeonghan to find out her hand was full of playdough... he cried all day until he got home. Since that day he didn't liked holding hands, he usually avoided contact with other kids that were not him. 

 

 

 

\----- 

 

 

 

Friday arrived sooner than Jeonghan expected. Before he knew he found himself waiting for Mingyu, class was over but the taller took his time to put his books inside his bag and he was also speaking with Junhui, both of them laughing at something. 

 

"Sorry about making you wait" Mingyu was finally outside the classroom, smiling at him. "You know, Jun told me we have a game next week but I don't remember the coach saying anything" he explained, starting to walk next to his project partner. "He said he totally forgot about it but Hansol reminded him this morning" 

"I think it's true, Lee Chan, the freshmen I tutor on Mondays told me he was eager to go to the next game... maybe Hansol is not lying, but how come you didn't knew? Don't you pay attention to what the coach says?" Jeonghan raised one eyebrow, smiling. Mingyu was the kind of person who easily forgot about things if he didn't wrote them down or had someone else to remember them for him. 

"Sometimes" Mingyu answered, laughing shameless. 

"Aren't you ashamed of being you?" Jeonghan asked, clearly joking, laughing in a lower voice. 

"Not even a bit, I like being me" The taller answered, smiling proudly. 

 

 

The way to Mingyu's house was not so long, they took a bus that left them a couple of streets before it, and they walked as they talked about a movie that was recently added to Netflix. They both had seen it and shared their opinions on it. 

"Please make yourself at home" Mingyu said as he opened the door, letting the shorter go first into his house. 

 

They both got rid of their shoes and made their way upstairs, to Mingyu's room. His parents were not home yet, his mother would take a good hour to be there and his father will probably arrive around eight, so they were alone in the house; Mingyu led Jeonghan to his room and opened the door, entering. 

Jeonghan took a deep breathe once he was there and, inverse at what he had thought, it didn't smelled bad at all. In fact, Mingyu's manly perfume could be smelled around the room... along with his own particular smell. You know how everyone has their own smell? Aside from their perfume or their deodorant, people always had their own particular smell in their skin or their clothes... at least that was what Jeonghan thought. He couldn't help but smile. 

They started working on the enzymes scale models, they choose four out of all they had seen so far in class and started making a list about them, facts and other stuff, things that were relevant and not so boring to hear, because to be honest, when they had any kind of project that included presentations in front of the class, half of them were talking to each other, not interested and the other half just slept until they heard the clapping that announced it was over.   
It was soon time for Jeonghan to leave. 

"I'll walk you home" Mingyu offered, but Jeonghan refused... a couple of times, being just plain ignored by the taller, who followed him outside and started walking by his side. "I told you it was not necessary". 

"At least I can walk you to the bus stop, it's a neighborhood you are not really familiar with, you are in my realms" Mingyu chuckled. 

"Oh, your majesty I am so sorry" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and shooked his head, walking by his side. 

"So... why aren't you dating someone?" Mingyu suddenly asked, tucking his hands into his front jeans pockets. 

"Are you trying to play cupid between your friend and I?" The shorter asked, making a displeased gesture as he remembered his conversation with his friends. 

"No, it's not that but I think we should know each other more... I mean, we have been classmates for one year and a half now and we don't really know each other, aside from what goes on in class, I don't really know this completely universe called Yoon Jeonghan" Mingyu explained, shrugging. 

"And you have to start with that kind of questions, right?" Jeonghan was skeptical, but he realized it was really nothing too personal. "I don't really enjoy the idea of dating. I do like romance and that kind of things, I mean I read romance books and I enjoy them but... do you have any idea of how many germs you share with someone when you kiss that person? Or the germs you share when you hold hands... it drives me crazy, it's scary" Again he was cringing at the idea. 

Mingyu bursted into laugher when he heard that explanation, holding his stomach with both his hands. "Are you for real?" He asked, still not able to control himself. 

"It's not funny!" Jeonghan frowned "You don't have idea of the amount of germs you have in your mouth" 

"So you haven't even kissed someone before?" Mingyu asked, looking at him surprised, refraining himself from laughing again. 

"No" The long haired boy simply answered, stopping at the bus stop. 

"Kissing is nice" The taller said, as simply as Jeonghan had answered before "Haven't you liked someone before? Kissing the person you like is cool, it feels cool and it makes you feel good. Touching the person you like, you know, sharing intimacy" He added later, looking at the latter. 

"I do liked someone before but I didn't told that person, it wasn't necessary. I am not the kind of person that will go around trying to flirt or things like that... Ugh, don't even start with those other things, I find kissing and holding hands disgusting enough I have with it to think of something else" Jeonghan shook his head to make those thoughts go away. 

"So you are disgusted at the idea of having a significant other, I see... Mr. Clean Obsession" Mingyu laughed in a lower voice "That's interesting". 

"I don't really think so but thanks" Both of them raised their heads at the sign of car lights, the bus was coming. 

The bus stopped in front of them and it opened its doors. 

"Text me when you get home, okay? We have some other things about the arrangement of the scale models to discuss" Mingyu hurried to said that and before Jeonghan could put his foot into the bus, the taller male pulled his arm a little, just to get close and leave a kiss on his cheek. 

 

Jeonghan turned to see him, horrified, making a displeased gesture as the doors closed, trapping him inside before he could beat Mingyu, who was laughing at him.   
The taller waved at him and he ran to find a seat, taking his sanitizing gel out of his bag to pour a good amount of it into his hand, rubbing it later on his cheek, desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering what book are Jeonghan and Wonwoo talking about it's called "The darkest whisper" by Gena Showalter, I deeply recommend it if you by any chance have the opportunity to read it... or the curiosity. It's part of a saga called "Lords of the Underworld", one of my favorites sagas, to be honest.
> 
>  
> 
> I am having so much fun writing this... you don't even know. Please leave your comments! Thank you very much for reading! <3


	3. Strawberry Milkshake and Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finds himself in the middle of a bet. Seungkwan also finds himself in the middle of something... an ocean with deep voice and pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I spent twenty minutes looking for my glasses only to find out they were sitting on my face the entire time? I am still not used to wearing them but I am blind af.

Seungkwan thanked God in his mind that he had his water bottle right in his left hand at that very moment because when he saw Hansol dripping in sweat entering the cafeteria he became seriously thirsty. That guy was an absolute piece of art, he didn't really understood why he was there, going with them to the same school instead of being placed in a museum. He took a sip of his water and continued to look at Hansol as he took a seat next to Seungcheol, his outfit indicated that he had just left the gym, because he was still wearing his basketball uniform. 

Hansol took a few classes with them, he moved from the United States recently and he was just adapting himself to this new environment... quite well. Seungkwan was pretty sure that Hansol would perfectly fit with the popular group the first time he saw him entering the classroom wearing the same uniform, smiling beautifully and so he did; he had to adjust thought, taking classes in lower and upper semesters to level his previous knowledge from his school back in New York, he only took four classes with them. Hansol became super popular as soon as he arrived, he joined the basketball team and made friends in all of his classes, he was certainly, to be very honest, every girl's dream... and his dream. 

The blond started laughing with his friends, Jun, Mingyu, Seungcheol and Wonwoo, and Seungkwan suddenly wanted to fucking swim in his deep voice. He certainly had a crush on him... even when Hansol wasn't aware of his existence. 

 

"Are you even listening?" Seokmin asked, punching Seungkwan's arm to get him off his daydream. 

"Yeah, yeah, I am" The latter answered, nodding, looking now at his friends. 

"Don't even lie, we all saw how you were harassing Hansol with your eyes... be a little less obvious" Seokmin again punched his arm, faking a disgusted look. 

"God hates me" Jeonghan said in a frustrated voice, sighing deeply. 

"Jeonghan! Don't say that kind of things!" Joshua scolded him, looking at him as if his friends was a little boy and he was an adult, trying to educate him. 

"It's true, God hates me" The long haired boy said again, trying to make Joshua understand his point. 

"He sure does, communicating by telepathy with Mingyu so he could tell him to kiss your cheek... three fucking days ago, get over it already" Soonyoung rolled his eyes, smiling, he liked to tease his friend because he loved how dramatic Jeonghan was. 

"I explained him I hated contact of any kind and he dared to kiss me in the cheek... do you have any idea of how long I rubbed it with my sanitizing gel? I still smell like strawberries" Jeonghan complained, starting to slowly eat his apple pieces, the ones that had been resting in front of him by fifteen minutes now without him touching them not even once. 

"He is obviously teasing you, have you even talked to him since that?" Seungkwan asked this time, now that he was paying attention to the topic that was being discussed. 

"Yeah, we text each other pretty much all day, even during classes" Jeonghan simply answered, shrugging. 

"Do you by any means like him? Or even feel slightly attracted to him?" Joshua asked, looking intently at his best friend, who was looking at his lunch. 

"Oh my god" Jeonghan looked at Joshua and then at Soonyoung, at Seungkwan and at Seokmin, every single one of them were waiting for him to answer, he tried to look offended. "You guys know me" he simply said, taking another apple piece to shove it in his mouth. 

"That's exactly why we want to know what is going on, because we know you" Seokmin said, taking a sip of his juice right after that. "There's nothing wrong with liking people, Jeonghan, I do understand your obsession over germs and all that shit, but you can't be avoiding Mingyu putting on lame excuses on why you can't gather with him to finish the project just because you can't face that you are starting to like him" 

 

Jeonghan had been barely eating anything for the last couple of days, he had too many things to think about, plus a project to finish and he didn't quite knew how he would be able to do it if he was still going to avoid Mingyu. It was true, they still shared messages through all the day, messages that made Jeonghan smile... but when the messages turned into a bunch of questions about when were they going to meet to finish the scale models he just replied saying he didn't felt okay, or that he was feeling really sick. It was eating him from the inside, they were both in the same classroom, but he was good at faking sore throats and headaches, besides he wasn't really faking all of them... some days he was really feeling sick... with himself, for being like that. Why wasn't he a little more normal? Why didn't he had a normal response to emotions other that running away from them? And the germs they carried within. 

He didn't lied the other day when he had told Mingyu he wasn't the kind of person that flirted around, he was perfectly fine with keeping his feelings for him, it was easier... he had read in books before how tragical and dramatical love was. And being broken hearted didn't quite sounded like a good thing to experience neither, and let's not forget about his researches on how many germs and bacteria people shared when they touched. Ugh. 

 

"I want to join the basketball team, do you think I should?" Lee Chan, the freshman Jeonghan tutored on Mondays, asked, looking at him intendly. 

"I don't know, Lee Chan, I am not your mom" Jeonghan answered, his gaze still in the book were he was reading the answers the latter had just wrote a couple of minutes ago. 

"Then I will" The younger said, getting up from his seat. "I'll be back soon, let me just put my name on the paper were the applications are being taken" he added, running towards the bulletin board placed a couple of meters ago, next to the door there at the library. 

"But be careful! Don't run, you are going to hurt yourself if you fall!" Jeonghan raised his voice, concerned, earning a couple of "shhh!" From the people around him who were trying to focus on their homework or their books. 

"Finally, I was looking for you" A familiar voice said right from behind him, making the long haired boy turn to see who was talking. 

"You were looking for me?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows, trying to look relaxed and wrapped in his job of checking those answers in the book. 

"Yeah... but none of your friends knew your whereabouts, you are pretty sneaky, aren't you?" Mingyu laughed, taking a sit next to Jeonghan, who was still focused in the book. "Hey... I already made the scale models, so you don't have to worry about anything" he suddenly said, looking at him. 

Jeonghan lifted his gaze too look in return, in disbelief. "You made the scale models? All by yourself?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. 

"Yes, I didn't wanted to put stress on you since you have been feeling sick lately. I asked Jun for help and he did helped me, thought I know owe him a couple of favors" Mingyu laughed, shaking his head. "What I mean is that you don't have to worry, I'll bring them to class and you just have to memorize the things you are going to say, but of course you know them by heart, don't you? I'll work on mines, so don't worry, everything will be fine" He patted his jacket on both sided and pulled out a little box, it was pink and had a straw at one side, it was a strawberry milkshake. "I got this for you, you like strawberries so... eh... I have practice with the basketball team, I'll message you later, okay? If you need anything just tell me... I hope you feel better" Mingyu put the milkshake closer to Jeonghan and then he just left. 

 

"I want to die" Jeonghan whispered, covering his face with both of his hands, frustrated with the kind actions of the taller male, he felt like shit being like this. 

"That sounds terrible, are the next semesters really that bad?" Lee Chan was back, sitting in his place, looking at his tutor. 

"They are" Jeonghan nodded, putting his hands far from his face to look at the younger. "But you will do very well, you are smart and you are so cute" Jeonghan reached one of Chan's cheeks and squished it. "Don't worry about it, you are just a baby now" 

 

 

  
Jeonghan had been waiting outside the gym for twenty minutes now, patient, trying to put in place the things he wanted to say, but it was difficult. He almost died from a heart attack when he saw the members of the basketball team leaving the gym, realizing he had ran out of time. 

Wonwoo passed by him, waving a hand as he stopped his was to the showers. "What are you doing here? Are you willing to join the team?" He asked, smiling. 

"Not really..." Jeonghan tried to smile, but he was seriously trying to ignore the fact that Wonwoo was soaked in sweat. "I am looking for Mingyu, he left something in the classroom and I need to give it back to him" He put up and excuse very quickly. 

"He is alone inside scoring some hoops by himself, go there... and tell him to fucking take a shower, he sometimes has the audacity to go home still soaked in sweat" Wonwoo shook his head and the just waved goodbye, walking towards the showers. 

 

Jeonghan cringed at the idea. But he entered anyways.  
There he saw him, running around with the ball, jumping and trying to score some free shots, he seemed to be very focused... until he noticed Jeonghan. 

 

"Hey" he made a pause, smiling at the other's presence, quickly approaching him. "Is everything okay?" He asked, changing his smile into a worried sign. 

"Yeah... everything is fine, I just..." Jeonghan started mumbling nonsense. "I just wanted to thank you for the thing you did earlier" 

"Don't worry, I noticed you are starting to get skinnier and I was a bit worried, so I thought maybe something yummy would help" The taller male lead his right forearm to his forehead and then wiped the sweat with it, wiping later on his shirt. 

"Thank you... and about the project, also thank you. I wasn't feeling well but I think now I am better, seriously, thank you very much" Jeonghan smiled and then took a look at the ball Mingyu was holding with both hands. 

"You want to try?" Mingyu offered the ball to the smaller male, Jeonghan shook his head in response. 

"No, no, thank you" He tried not to look disgusted with the idea of all of the basketball members touching it with their dirty, sweaty hands... he should definitely warn Chan about it. 

Mingyus smiles at him. "Let's make a bet" He says suddenly, looking intently at Jeonghan. "The first that reaches twenty points wins... If you win, I will become 'Mr. Clean Obsession #2' " he announces, earning a doubtful look from the latter. 

"And if you win?" Jeonghan asked, still looking at him, prying eyes. 

"You will have to let me kiss you" Mingyu says, smiling widely. 

 

 

There is no way Jeonghan is going to accept this kind of bet. Never, never in a million year he would accept something like this. 

"Are you ready to start carrying sanitizing gel around? Because I am going to kick your ass" Jeonghan smiles, proudly. 

"Oh, look at you... all confident. Is a bet then?" Mingyu wiggles his eyebrows, still smiling as everything he sees Jeonghan. 

"Bet" Jeonghan answers. 

 

There is one thing Jeonghan is good at and it is sports. He is lazy, for sure, but he is also someone who used to be very athletic... it's just that his disgust towards sweating had a bigger weight than it. Also, Jeonghan is very good at cheating, and he is proud of it because, hell, his tricky manners saved him from a lot of shit his friends came up with while playing videogames or any other kind of game. 

He is confident and it shows as soon as they start. 

He is the one who makes the first hoop and the second, also. 

But his smiles fades when he notices how Mingyu starts playing 'for real'. He is in the basketball team after all, and he is taller... and very skilled at this; Jeonghan looks terrified at how Mingyu easily makes three hoops in a row and plots on how to make himself the winner of that game. 

Jeonghan doesn't even care that he is now sweating too. And he is laughing, concentrated, brushing against Mingyu's arms, the same arms that are soaked in sweat too from his previous practice... he is too competitive, he can't loose. He makes two more hoops. 

 

But by the end of the game, Mingyu is the winner. 

They are both sweating, exhausted, in the middle of the basketball court looking at each other. Only then Jeonghan realizes what they betted on... and immediately regrets his decision. 

Mingyu approaches him and looks him in the eyes. 

He kneels down, smiling. "I won" he says, ready to claim his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who reads this and leaves kudos: thank you very much! <3
> 
> Since I am just starting and I don't really have a clear (vision) idea of what other couples I should add I deeply encourage you on telling me what couples you'll like to see.


	4. Right on my lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jeonghan really starting to care less about the germs? Wonwoo is good at giving advice. Seungkwan is bad at English. Soonyoung is good at running into people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in my cellphone but I don't know how long it will be... I am a bit worried this chapter is too short, but the good things is I may upload the new chapter later today.

Mingyu sat down on the floor, looking at Jeonghan who was still shocked. He didn't wanted to laugh but a smirk showed up in his face and he couldn't stop it, the smaller male looked so funny but also adorable with the despair taking over his features.

“Sit, come on” Mingyu tapped the floor next to him, grabbing Jeonghan’s attention, who with a blank face, just sat by his side.

“You cheated” Jeonghan finally said, after a couple of minutes of realization, turning his head to look at the taller.

“Me? Cheating?” Mingyu asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

“Yes. You totally cheated, you dragged me to this stupid bet and I was so oblivious to notice that you are part of the basketball team, you had advantage” The long haired boy frowned, pouting a little.

“Han, you looked pretty excited about this stupid bet when I suggested it, also you said you were going to kick my ass, should I remind you that?” The tanned boy finally laughed and then proceeded to shake his head. “You don't have to kiss me, okay?” 

“And later you are going to say that I am a loser and also a coward, you planned all of this, I can't believe it” Jeonghan was making a dramatic scene, it was pretty obvious, but he needed it, he needed to hide the fact that he was super nervous to be there alone with him… too close. Sweating. Sweating. He totally had ignored that.

Mingyu was silent, still smiling, still listening to his complains, he was serious the other day when he told Jeonghan he found him interesting… he was an entire different universe. “You are sweating, I'm sorry” he said in a low voice, reaching the latter's face to comb his hair gently with his fingers, putting it behind his ear.

“Don’t worry” Jeonghan answered, shrugging, biting his lower lip to stop a smile that formed anyways.

Mingyu leaned closer to him, his eyes locked on the latter's face. “You lost” he murmured and proceeded to kiss his lips gently. 

 

Jeonghan panicked at first but he gave in and closed his eyes as soon as their lips started moving slowly on each other's. He followed the pace, feeling how his cheeks became warm. Mingyu cupped one of his cheeks with one of his hands and gently caressed with his eyes closed too. 

A couple of minutes later they parted lips and just sat there in complete silence. It was not totally awkward but it definitely was weird because none of them knew exactly what to say. 

“Please don't say that you like me” Jeonghan said, with his gaze locked on the floor, staring at it as if it was interesting.

“Late” Mingyu answered, laughing lightly. 

Jeonghan didn't said anything in return, he just sat there in silence, not even moving.

“What? This wasn't your first kiss or anything, right?” Mingyu laughed again, but when he saw Jeonghan shrugging he stopped. “It was?” He asked.

The long haired boy got up from the floor and left the gym, running as fast as he could.

 

\---

 

 

 

“That's lit man” Hansol was laughing, showing off how he was perfectly fluent in English. 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo were laughing too. The three of them gathered at the back of the classroom as they waited for the teacher, just talking. But Seungkwan from time to time could clearly heard Hansol mumbling and saying English stuff out loud. 

 

“You need to talk to him, yo” Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows, smiling at his friend. 

“No” Seungkwan shook his head and took his pencil to start scribbling a bunch of nonsense in his notebook. 

“At least try, he is nice, I bet you will be friends with him easily” Soonyoung turned to look at Wonwoo and waved. “Hey man” he called the taller boy, who stood from his seat to walk towards him.

“Is anything wrong?” Wonwoo asked, staring at Soonyoung. 

“You see, my friend here thinks he needs to start taking English classes, so he kind of want to ask Hansol if he can teach him but he is shy… do you think Hansol will agree to teach Seungkwan?” Soonyoung smiled at Wonwoo widely.

Seungkwan almost choked on his own spit, unable to say anything, just trying to chill and not to die that day. At least not in front of his entire class. In front of Hansol, who didn't even acknowledged his existence, but certainly he didn't want to be remembered by him as ‘the weird one choked to death in class’.

“Hansol!” Wonwoo called his friend and waved a hand at him until the latter joined them.

“Hey, what's up” Hansol smiled, Seungkwan became thirsty again. Seriously, this guy could punch him in the face and be would be thankful.

“This is Seungkwan” Wonwoo smiled at his friend, as he introduced the said boy to him. “He is eager to learn from you your native language, apparently he finds it cool rather than annoying, like us” the taller male avoided to laugh, he was clearly teasing his friend.

“Of course I know him, he is always quiet and everything… and apparently he is smarter than you all” Hansol laughed waving his hand at Seungkwan.

“I have to go to the restroom, I leave you here with them, please don't embarrass yourself” Wonwoo patted his friend's shoulder and made his way out of the classroom.

 

He walked down the hallway and as he was about to open the door he stopped, noticing someone else was about to enter too. Wonwoo pushed the door and holded it. “After you” He said, smiling at Jeonghan. 

“Thank you very much, what a gentleman” Jeonghan laughed, slightly bowing at him as a way to thank him. 

“Manners make a man” Wonwoo said in return, entering the bathroom after the long haired boy.

Jeonghan only chuckled in response, making his way to the wide sink. He washed his hands slowly, spacing out for a couple of minutes, rubbing his hands with the liquid soap under the water. 

“You really like to have your hands clean, don't you?” Wonwoo brought Jeonghan back from whatever dimension he was with that question.

“I really like to be clean overall, germs are my worst nightmare” Jeonghan laughed, stopping the water. “But lately I have been thinking that maybe is not that bad to get a little dirty sometimes if it means you will have a fun time” he added, contemplative.

“There are things, people and situations that are worth it” Wonwoo said, agreeing with the latter. “Plus sometimes we need to make little sacrifices to receive nice things”

“Do you think so?” Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo, curious, trying his best to read the taller’s mind, but he couldn't.

“I think so, sometimes we need to chill a bit and let things flow naturally… Even I sometimes relax, you know? I might look serious but sometimes I like to be wild and drink two cups of coffee instead of one, you know, living to the limit” Wonwoo raised and eyebrow and laughed.

The smaller male laughed and shook his head. “Then I must be careful when I'm around you”.

“Definitely” Wonwoo nodded. “I know it's super cool here in the restroom surrounded by this pleasant smell and everything but I need to go back to class. Tell Mingyu I am going to kick his ass if doesn't arrive early to the practice today” 

“I will” Jeonghan nodded as both of them left the restroom and walked towards their classrooms, the long haired boy geeling better after that small talk with Wonwoo, maybe he do needed to relax for the first time in his life.

 

 

\-----

 

Soonyoung was walking straight to a bookshelf, humming a song, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

 

It happened all too quickly. He was walking, he ran into someone and then that said someone was on the floor with his books all over the place. Soonyoung only felt a small smack on chest, but he immediately wondered if he was that strong really… or maybe this someone was just too weak.

 

Soonyoung leaned to start picking up the books as quickly as he could and when he finished, he lifted his gaze to look at the person. “Hey, I'm sorry, are you okay?” he asked, looking intently at him. 

He was a student, hair long enough to have it in a ponytail but not as long as Jeonghan’s hair. Blond, small eyes, he in fact was just small overall, he definitely was a freshman. 

 

“Yeah, be careful next time you walk around, dumbass” The smaller guy took the books from Soonyoung’s hands and left him there, walking eagerly to a table near the window. 

 

What the fuck just happened. 

 

\------

 

 

Somehow he managed to avoid any kind of conversation with his friends involving Kim Mingyu successfully, but he knew his luck would not last forever. Almost the entire week passed, it was Friday and as he was packing his things into his bag Mingyu approached him. 

 

“Today is the game” The taller boy said, awkwardly, he hesitated the entire day in whether inviting Jeonghan or not. They hadn't talked since the kiss incident, they even presented the project yesterday without looking at each other.

“Cool” Jeonghan answered dryly, he didn't really knew how to act but his heart was pounding harder inside his chest. 

“Are you coming?” Mingyu asked. “I mean, I want you to come to the game, if you don't have anything better to do” he quickly added. 

The long haired boy thought about it for a couple of minutes, as he finished shoving his belongings into his bag. “I will go” he finally said, nodding. “But you better win this time too”.

“If our team wins… can I kiss you again?” Mingyu looked at him. “I promise it will be a better kiss and also I will just shut up to avoid being a total idiot”

“You are pushing your good luck too much” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow “But yes, of the school team wins… I will kiss you again” he finally said after a couple of minutes.

“You are not worried about the germs anymore?” Mingyu dared to ask, purely curious.

“I decided I should just get over it a bit” The smaller boy shrugged and then smiled. “See you at the game then” and after saying that, he just walked outside the classroom, where Joshua was waiting for him. More than ready to make some questions. 

 

And there they were, sitting at the first row, just behind the team players. Jeonghan managed to drag Seokmin and Joshua to the basketball game with him, he didn't wanted to be there all by himself watching intently every one of Mingyu’s move. Even though the gym was crowded and no one will ever guess that he was, but he didn't wanted to, plus he wasn't sure he could manage to stay alone there surrounded by sweaty guys, he needed some kind of support… it doesn't mattered if that support constantly bullied him every time Mingyu turned his head to smile at Jeonghan. 

 

“Oh my gosh” Seungkwan, in a loud voice and broken English, expressed his concern about how the other team almost scored another hoop, same that was stopped by Hansol. He didn't count exactly as dragging since he easily said yes and was more than ready to show his support for the team. For Hansol, really.

“Oh, listen to his fancy ass speaking in English and everything” Seokmin teased his friend, laughing.

“It's not my fault that I am making my way to be a bilingual person” Seungkwan proudly said, sitting straight in his chair to pretend he was more educated than them.

“To his pants, you mean, you are making your way to his pants” Seokmin pushed Seungkwan a little, still laughing. 

“That's gross” Jeonghan complained, pouting, not even turned to look at them, too focused in Mingyu’s moves.

“Yes, it is, I want to be his friend only” Seungkwan shrugged, focusing again in Hansol.

“That's a lie” Jeonghan turned this time, smiling at his friend. “But it’s okay, you like him and you are starting to know him, I think it's very cool” he added.

“Is this really our Yoon Jeonghan?” Joshua stood up and started looking around, as if he was searching for the real Jeonghan.

“He is slowly but finally learning how to deal with his emotions, this deserves a couple of milkshakes, after the game” Seokmin clapped his hands, nodding his head.

Seungkwan whipped a couple of fake tears off his eyes and nodded too. 

“You are over reacting…” Jeonghan smiled genuinely and shrugged. “Let's see how this game ends, then I'll tell you if I can go celebrate my improvement”.

 

 

But the game was obviously won by their school's basketball team, and when it ended, Jeonghan told his friends he will gladly go with them next day to drink those milkshakes.

 

Mingyu was celebrating with the team, screaming and jumping all over the place, but when he saw Jeonghan standing there waiting for him, he quickly left to go with him.

 

“Nice win” the long haired boy smiled at him, his arms crossed at the height of his chest.

“Thank you, we did our best” Mingyu smiled back, approaching him until they were facing each other. “I am going to take a quick shower, could you wait for me a bit?” He asked, taking a few steps back when he realized he was too close to Jeonghan.

“It's okay” He answered, tiptoeing to reach Mingyu's cheek with his own lips to give him a little kiss. “You played very well” he said, trying his best to not gag at the feel of the sweat in his lips, but he cleaned them with the back of his hand.

 

Mingyu grabbed Jeonghan's hand and took him out of there, practically dragging him outside. 

Once they were out of that still crowded gym, Mingyu didn't even hesitated one second to pull Jeonghan closer, grabbing his waist with both hands, kissing him. Jeonghan had to tiptoe again, throwing his arms around Mingyu's neck, ignoring everything that were not his lips. 

They kissed for about an entire minute, just enjoying each others soft lips, their taste… and how much both of them were wanting it to happen. 

 

“I am covered in your sweat” Jeonghan said, looking at Mingyu.

“I am sorry, seriously”.

“I don't think I mind”.

“Come here and let me kiss you again then”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO, who do think is this guy Soonyoung ran into? I bet you know *wiggles both eyebrows* 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this story and leaving your comments and your kudos, I love y'all 


	5. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is improving: Seungkwan's English, Jeonghan's relationship with germs and Mingyu, Mingyu's bad habits, Soonyoung's ability to make friends...
> 
> Even if the progress is little it is still progress, right?

“So you are dating him” Seokmin smirked, looking at Jeonghan. 

“Kind of” The long haired boy answered, trying to avoid eye contact with his friends.

“Kind of?” Joshua crossed his arms at the height of his chest. “You two come to school holding hands”

“Holding hands?” Seungkwan opened his eyes widely. “Unbelievable” he mumbled in a terrible English. 

“Okay. We are dating, he asked me and I said yes” Jeonghan finally confessed, trying to hide his face from his friends. He was blushing. 

“Oh my god, he even asked you and everything” Joshua laughed, covering his mouth with both hands.

“He is so formal, how cute” Seungkwan smiled widely, laughing just a little.

“Manners make a man” Jeonghan said, shrugging, remembering Wonwoo's words a couple of days ago. 

“Soonyoung? Why aren't you laughing at this?” Seokmin made a pause to turn his head to look a his friend, sitting right next him.

 

Soonyoung was awfully quiet. 

 

“Are you alright?” Joshua looked at his friend and only then everyone noticed how he, indeed, was unusually quiet.

“Yeah” Soonyoung shrugged, looking at his lunch with no interest.

“Seriously?” Seungkwan didn't believed it, his friend was acting definitely weird.

“Come on, just tell us” Jeonghan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath. He was not sure of saying what was on his mind. “Someone called me ‘dumb' the other day” he started saying.

“Woah, are you sad because someone called you dumb?” Seokmin broke the silence, confused.

“We always call you dumb, what's the matter?” Jeonghan sounded really concerned.

“It's just that…” Soonyoung didn't quite knew how to explain himself. “I ran into someone the other day accidentally and he called me dumbass, it was okay, I mean” he shrugged.

“But?” Seungkwan knew there was more, not only that little accident.

“I saw him again during the following two weeks. You know I had to study for the tests and I stayed in the library and all those days I saw him there” Soonyoung explained that making pauses, as if he was remembering what happened.

“Wow, someone who likes to read, definitely weird” Seokmin jokingly said, acting surprised.

“It's not that” Soonyoung quickly shook his head. “I tried talking to him, I sat at the same table and everything but he ignored me”.

“He ignored you? Seriously?” Joshua tilted his head. Was that the matter? Really? He could see something else in his friend's eyes but he decided not to point it out, it was Soonyoung's decision to tell them or not. Maybe he needed some time.

“Yes. And then I saw him again walking down the hall and I waved at him but he again ignored me. Do you guys think he is still mad at me for running into him?” Soonyoung seemed genuinely worried.

“Okay, but who is he?” Jeonghan didn't understood anything of this. 

“I don't know his name” Soonyoung finally accepted and proceeded to smile widely. All of his friends snorted practically at the same time. What was this about then?

“Are you telling us right now you are worried about someone you don't even know… being mad at you?” Jeonghan was more confused than ever.

“Yes” Soonyoung admitted, nodding.

“Dumb” Seungkwan said and all of his friends nodded at the same time.

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

“And he is worried?” Mingyu asked, tilting his head, curious. 

“Yes, can you believe it?” Jeonghan shook his head, smiling, looking intently at his boyfriend.

“But why?” Mingyu was still both curious and confused, but he just waited patiently for his boyfriend to explain.

“He didn't really told us, I think he is still figuring things out… but it makes me a bit confused too, because it's not someone he personally knows” Jeonghan explained, pouting.

“Oh, how cute” Mingyu couldn't help but say that at the face his boyfriend was doing. Without resisting anymore he leaned to give a quick kiss to his lips and then smiled. “I think he is going to be okay” He finally said.

“I think that too” Jeonghan nodded and then took a deep breath. He smiled and turned to look at Mingyu, who was staring at him; he got closer to the taller and then proceeded to kiss his lips gently, rubbing them together.

 

Mingyu reached his boyfriend's cheek with his right hand and caressed it, kissing him back. Jeonghan let his tongue slip between his lips, trying to reach his boyfriend's and when both muscles touched, he gasped under his breath. 

The sensation always made him feel weird… it felt amazing, if he had to be honest, but somehow it also made him shiver.  
They had been dating for almost a month now and for Jeonghan it was never going to be not surprising how he slowly took step after step with Mingyu. 

Holding hands, kissing, hugging. The amazing smell Mingyu had every morning when they met two streets before school to walk together… how now the taller carried around his own sanitizing gel. Because yeah, he was not going to tolerate any kind of sneezed hands. 

He was caring, gentle, handsome, kind of dumb… but lovely overall. He was also doing better in science… and he was now on top of him.

 

“Mnhh…” Jeonghan moaned, his face turned red and he quickly covered it with both hands. He couldn't help it, Mingyu was kissing his neck.

Mingyu smiled and then left a little bite on Jeonghan's shoulder, over his shirt. “You look so cute from this angle” He whispered in the shorter’s ear and then left a kiss there. 

Jeonghan moaned again and one of his hands went straight to Mingyu's hair, to pull it a bit. “Stop” he whispered, he was getting ‘impatient'.

“Just one bite more” Mingyu mumbled, lifting Jeonghan's shirt a little to go bite his right hipbone, over his jeans.

The long haired boy moaned again. 

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked, but he didn't waited for an answer, he did it again. The taller traveled across his boyfriend's body to reach his lips again and the kiss they shared this time was… a dirty one. 

Jeonghan bit Mingyu’s lower lip and then licked it, right before slipping his tongue again into the latter's mouth. He wanted to taste it all and also, he wanted his boyfriend to taste him too.  
His hands were caressing Mingyu's chest and also his sides, over his clothes. 

That was a clear yes. 

The taller took him gently with both hands by the legs and separated them, making himself a place there. He moaned at the feel of his lips being bitten and bit Jeonghan back, feeling him shivering. The long haired boy hugged his boyfriend by the neck, pulling him closer. 

 

“Please, please let's fuck” Mingyu said, panting.

Jeonghan looked at him and closed his eyes. Biting his lower lip.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

“Hey” Soonyoung sat in the empty chair next to the guy reading in complete silence.

The guy only looked at him with a blank face and returned his gaze to his reading, ignoring Soonyoung. 

“You know… I think that time when I accidentally bumped into you I said I was sorry” Soonyoung started saying, still looking at the other. “Maybe we should start again, I'm Soonyoung”.

“I don't care” The other answered dryly.

“You don't care” Soonyoung pouted, feeling a bit bad about it. “Why are you so salty about everything?” he asked, disappointed but still curious.

“Nope, not even a bit” He answered.

“At least you are now talking to me” Soonyoung smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons. “What is your name?”

The latter took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, looking later at Soonyoung. “Jihoon” he said, returning his eyes to his book.

“Jihoon” Soonyoung repeated his name, still smiling. 

 

At least he made a progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one but the next chapter is too much, i need to give you a short intro to it. 
> 
> Are you expecting anything in specific? I am wiggling my eyebrows as I write this, know that. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this, for leaving your kudos and your comments and also for bookmarking this. I love reading y'all, you are the best ever.


	6. Dope and loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan's cheeks are apparently too cute. Jihoon is salty, Soonyoung is confused and Jeonghan... he is loud. Jun feels rad about someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, it seems like I am not able to stop myself from writing. 
> 
> I didn't really completely liked this chapter, so if you have any kind of complain I will be pleased to read it.

“Very rad” Jun said out loud, with a perfect pronunciation. He clearly was very good at learning different languages.

“Hansol is doing wonders” Minghao, a senior student who happened to be one of Jun’s closest friends, smiled. He had been listening to the younger's pronunciation of different and random words for about twenty minutes now. 

 

Minghao was also chinese and also came to the school as an exchange student a couple of years ago, so when the principal told him to tutor Jun, he just couldn't say no.  
He knew how it was to struggle in a place where you didn't had any friends and where you didn't even spoke the same language, getting used to it was very hard for Minghao… but Jun was very different. 

He was so enchanting and so smart, without even knowing how to properly communicate he managed to make friends. And of course, it took him less time to learn the basics surrounded by people who were willing to help him. Minghao was pleased now hearing the younger adventuring into the English language. 

 

“Hansol is a bad teacher, he dumped me to teach another guy” Jun stopped his practice and then looked at Minghao.

“Oh, so you only came to see me because you didn't had any other choice” Minghao put a hand over his heart and shook his head, acting sad.

“It's not like that, you know it” The younger smiled and reached the other's hand to hold it and then tangled their fingers together. “Come on, try to learn English with me”.

“I am still struggling with Korean and you want me to learn English” Minghao took a deep breath, as if it was too much for him, but gently squeezed the younger’s hand. 

“Repeat after me” Jun kept his smile “Dope” He said out loud, waiting for the latter to repeat it.

“What does that even mean?” Minghao laughed, trying his best to hear the correct pronunciation to it.

“I don't know, Hansol uses this words randomly and I just asked him to write them down for me” Jun shrugged and laughed too, but then wiggled both eyebrows. “Come on, dope”.

 

 

\------

 

 

 

“And he didn't punched you in the face?” Seokmin asked in awe, looking at his friend.

“No, he just sat there in complete silence reading his book but I bet he was listening to me” Soonyoung answered, completely sure of what he was saying.

“And then what happened? He said goodbye?” Seokmin was too curious about the story, about this student. 

“When the bell rang he didn't say anything, he just left. I waved at him and smiled but he just left the library without saying goodbye” Soonyoung explained. 

“Are you sure you are okay? Someone is ignoring you and you choose to keep going there to talk to him” Seokmin knew his friend too well, so when he smiled, Seokmin just took a deep breath.

“I want to know why is he like that… he is always annoyed, always bitter”

“He is a student, that's what happens. He is tired of everything and wants to quit school at this point, aren't we all like that?”

 

Both Seokmin and Soonyoung looked at each other and laughed about it. This guy Jihoon was really something, Seokmin kinda wanted to know him to see why was Soonyoung so obsessed about him.

 

Hansol was holding Seungkwan's hand while he explained how the fingers were called in English. 

 

“And this is the thumb” Hansol smiled, putting his own thumb up, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh” Seungkwan was trying very hard not to die right there under Hansol’s gaze, also putting both thumbs up. He turned his head to look at his friends who had been speaking near the window for a couple of minutes now, before he warned them he didn't wanted them singing or saying shit about him and Hansol. Good that for the first time in their lives they were obeying him.

“Hansol, do you think you can help me later with English too?” A tall girl with long black hair stopped in front of them, smiling at the said guy. God, she was flirting. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, she was so obvious and thirsty for Hansol's attention.

“Of course, Mina” Hansol nodded and smiled back at the girl, who in response winked, leaving to take her sit. “I am happy so many people is interested in learning English lately” he said, still smiling.

“I think she is just flirting with you” Seungkwan didn't even hesitated into saying that. “But it's okay, right? It's expected when you are all handsome and popular” He added later, biting his lower lip in regret, he probably shouldn't said that. 

“Handsome? Come on” Hansol shook his head, laughing with that voice of his that made Seungkwan wanting to take his hand forever as they walked through a flower path. “I'm normal, but I think you are cute” he shrugged. 

Seungkwan's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. “Why would you think that?” He tried to act cool, but a little smile formed in his lips.

“I like your cheeks… they kinda make me want to squeeze them. And your eyes have a nice shape” Hansol answered, looking intently at the latter.

 

The bell rang suddenly, announcing that classes were over for that day. 

 

“I have to go, basketball practice is waiting for me. See you tomorrow” Hansol got up from his seat and took his bag but before he left he looked at Seungkwan. His right hand reached one of the latter's cheek and he gently squeezed it, smiling at him. “Seeya”

“He is going to be the cause of my death” Seungkwan whispered, watching Hansol’s back as he left the classroom. 

Seokmin and Soonyoung stood next to him. They spotted Joshua waiting for them at the classroom’s door and the three of them hurried to pack their things.

 

“Where is Hannie?” Soonyoung asked as soon as they were outside the classroom. Just the four of them.

“He left a while ago with Mingyu, they seemed to be very hurry to go somewhere” Joshua explained, shrugging.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“Mnhh... “ Jeonghan bit his lips trying to avoid moaning but it was clearly not working. He was sitting on the kitchen counter with Mingyu between his legs, kissing him eagerly on the neck. 

They were drinking juice just a couple of minutes ago and now Jeonghan was hugging Mingyu's neck with both arms, struggling with being quiet. Even if there was no one home except for them, he felt embarrassed about moaning out loud. He felt embarrassed about moaning overall.

“You look so cute like this” Mingyu whispered into Jeonghan's ear as he squeezed his legs with both hands.

“Shut up” Jeonghan complained, blushing. 

Mingyu smiled. He helped Jeonghan to get off the counter and they both walked upstairs to his room.  
As soon as the door closed behind them Mingyu took Jeonghan by his waist and pulled him closer for a kiss. His tongue was eager to meet with the latter's, his hands were anxiously making their way to touch Jeonghan's butt over his school's uniform. 

 

Last time Mingyu was not so smooth about what he wanted and Jeonghan totally freaked out. This time he was being careful about what he said, something he wasn't so good because he basically speak what was on his mind. Jeonghan had told him that was very cute since he was very honest always, but last time it caused his boyfriend to run out of his house… “let's fuck” as an invitation to ‘copulate' was definitely not a good idea. 

 

Jeonghan was now laying on his bed with his legs spread and Mingyu between them, kissing his neck and collarbones now that his shirt was open. Mingyu's hands caressed his stomach slowly, then his sides, going down to his thighs, squeezing them again. 

“Aahhh” Jeonghan closed his eyes as he moaned again in Mingyu's ear, driving his hands to the latter's shirt, already unbuttoning it.  
Mingyu moaned too but in a low voice. Damn, his boyfriend's voice in that tone… his groin was already burning just with that. He helped Jeonghan to get rid off his shirt and then he unbuttoned the latter's pants, kissing his chest, then going straight to bite the pink right button that was Jeonghan's nipple. 

“Fuck” Jeonghan moaned as he covered his mouth with his left hand.

“What a dirty mouth” Mingyu grinned, showing his large canines. That was the first time he ever heard Jeonghan cursing and the fact that it was over pleasure… pleased him. He stopped biting and sucking on his rosy nipple, now reddish, and continued going low on that body. 

 

They were both naked now. 

 

Mingyu leaned to kiss Jeonghan again, gently, while his hands caressed those long smooth legs he owned, but quickly went to kiss his neck again, only this time he also left a bite there and also over his collarbones. 

“Oh god” Jeonghan tucked his fingers through Mingyu's hair and pulled it gently, his legs hugging the latter's waist.

“Fuck” Mingyu murmured as their erections touched, it made him shiver. He put his weight on his knees and took his boyfriend's hips with both hands, starting to move just to make their erections rub against each other. The sensation was amazing.

“Aahh” The long haired boy moved his hands from his boyfriend's hair to his back, also moving his hips, he was getting impatient.

They again kissed, rubbing their tongues together, biting each other's lips, sucking them, licking them, moaning into each other's mouth; Mingyu slowly changed their positions without breaking their kiss, leaving Jeonghan on top of him. 

He caressed the long haired boy's back, going down to his buttocks, squeezing them a bit hard. Jeonghan shivered in return and bit his lip, moving his hips slowly for their groins to continue touching. Mingyu continued to squeeze those small but soft buttocks and then, without even thinking about it, he spanked them real hard.

 

And Jeonghan moaned.  
He moaned real loud into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your messages make me so soft I swear ❤ I am trash for them so please don't hesitate into leaving them here.


	7. Stickiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sigh, sticky items to protect yourself and overthinking, a lot of overthinking.

They were looking at each other straight in the eyes, in complete silence. What the fuck just happened?  
Jeonghan's cheeks were red and burning, Mingyu was just looking at him in complete awe. His boyfriend moaned because he spanked him, right? Right? 

 

After a couple of minutes Mingyu squeezed Jeonghan's buttocks again, slowly, enjoying the feeling, taking his time to let his fingers press into that skin… then he spanked Jeonghan again, hard, as he kissed his neck. 

“Fuck” Jeonghan gasped under his breath. Closing his eyes as he clung with both hands to Mingyu's shoulders.

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked into Jeonghan's ear, leaving a kiss there.

“Shut up” Jeonghan moaned, shivering, biting his lower lip.

“Why?” Mingyu smirked. “It turns you on?” He took his boyfriend's hips and carefully changed positions, leaving him under his body on the bed. 

 

Jeonghan could only look away, still blushed, still holding onto Mingyu's shoulders.  
The taller started kissing his boyfriend's chest slowly, going low and low, until he reached his hips, then he stopped. He took Jeonghan's hard dick and started to masturbate it in a slow pace, as he kissed his right hipbone.

“Mnhhh” Jeonghan threw his head back and holded to the bedsheets this time, slightly pulling them. This was definitely too much for him, he was going to die right there… “Oh my god, ahhh” He looked down as he felt an unusual warmth instead of Mingyu's hand and it was his worst mistake. His dick was inside his mouth.

Mingyu had his eyes closed, sucking slowly his boyfriend's erection, caressing his legs with both hands. After only a couple of minutes he released it, licking his lips and smiling.  
Jeonghan was both speechless and horny.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom” The long haired boy said in a low voice, panting.

“Go” Mingyu answered, reaching his lips to give him a quick kiss. 

 

Jeonghan stood up from the bed with shaky legs and practically ran into the bathroom. He closed the door and started to freak out, there was no way he was going to put Mingyu's dick in his mouth. Never, no, just no.  
He made a disgusted face after remembering the quick peck the taller gave him just a couple of moments ago and he suddenly needed to throw up. He also remembered how he totally moaned at the spanking and the words Mingyu told him, what was wrong with him. He felt sick, he was going crazy.

He was having an internal war, it felt so good but it was disgusting. No, he was not going to put Mingyu's dick inside his mouth, no, no way, no. Jeonghan closed his eyes and bit his lips, now what? He took a deep breath, he needed to chill. 

 

There was a knock on the door. “Let's eat, I'll be waiting for you downstairs while I cook something” Mingyu told him that in a loud voice and then he heard the bed door being closed. He was safe now. 

 

“I bet there is a million of germs in my mouth now” Jeonghan whispered to himself. “Kisses are okay but this is too much, I am going to die” He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He liked it.

 

 

\---------

 

 

Joshua smiled shyly and turned to see Chan, who was sitting in front of him, trying to understand a text he was reading, but it seemed like he didn't quite understood what he was reading.

“You have to focus” Seokmin scolded him, pointing the first sentence of the text again.

“It's difficult, if I was smarter I wouldn't need any tutoring” Chan answered, pouting. 

Seokmin smiled and patted the younger's shoulder gently. “Come on, man, you can do it” He cheered.

“You'll learn quickly with us, we are better tutors than Jeonghan” Seungkwan said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Better” he said in English. 

“Excellent!” Hansol, who was sitting next to him smiled and gave him thumbs up, happy to see the improvement. “You are not as bad as you thought”

“It's because he is interested” Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows and then complained. Seungkwan just kicked his leg under the table. 

 

Joshua lifted his gaze again to look at the table that was in front of them and smiled again as his eyes met with Seungcheol's eyes. The latter smiled too and then he made a sign, he was inviting him to sit with them. Joshua shook his head as a response and shyly turned to see Chan, he was still struggling.

 

 

\------

 

 

“Do you think there's live in other planets?” Soonyoung asked, pausing his reading to lift his head and look at Jihoon, who was sitting in silence. 

“What?” Jihoon paused his reading too. “I think it's possible but the idea it's creepy” he added, returning to his book immediately after saying that.

“But isn't it scary too that we are the only ones?” Soonyoung put his book on the table, open at the page he was reading.

“Yes, it's scary too” Jihoon answered, shrugging. “Do you think mermaids are real?” he asked this time, without looking at the younger.

“I do” Soonyoung firmly answered.

Jihoon lifter his gaze and looked at him, then he proceeded to smile.

Soonyoung's heart skipped a beat. That was the first time Jihoon smiled at him and it was the only thing he needed even though he didn't knew it until that day. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” He couldn't help but ask.

“That's not love, that's attraction” Jihoon answered, putting his book on the table to curiously look at the other. “Love is something that grows slowly, like a plant, it develops with time and patience”

 

Soonyoung looked at the older and for the first time since he started sitting with Jihoon at the library, the older answered his questions and then, he just sat there in complete silence.

 

 

\-------

 

 

“Do you think I'm being too hysterical about it?” Jeonghan asked his friends. They were all sitting on the floor, in Soonyoung's room, after school they all agreed to go there to have their “bonding afternoon”, he was really needing it.

“You haven't even told us anything yet, how can we know if you are being hysterical?” Joshua crossed his arms at the height of his chest and looked intently at his friend. 

Jeonghan took a deep breath, he was shy about telling them what was going on. 

“Come on, Hannie, just say it” Seungkwan smiled at him, trying to give him some kind of support so he knew it was safe to say it

The long haired boy nodded and closed his eyes. “I'm too coward to go further than just kissing and touching with Mingyu” he finally said, opening his eyes to look at his friends.

Everyone stood there in silence, looking at him, impressed and speechless. 

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Seokmin cleared his throat, trying to figure what to say. “If you don't like it you don't have to do it” he simply shrugged.

“I do like it, I like how it feels, he was damn right when he told me kissing and touching the person you like was simply amazing” Jeonghan pouted. “But the whole thing, like you know, going naked and touching and… licking… and kissing… other parts of the body…” he awkwardly spoke, ashamed of giving details.

“It's gross?” Joshua asked, already knowing how that sentence was going to be finished by his friend. 

“Yes, it gives me shivers just to think about it, touch ‘that’ and putting it in contact with other parts of my body it just too much, I can't deal with it, the spanking is good and-” Jeonghan covered his mouth with one hand, immediately blushing.

“Spanking?” Soonyoung looked at him, his little eyes wide opened, laughing out loud. “Man, that's some kinky shit, our neat and clean Yoon Jeonghan is nasty on the inside” He wiggled his eyebrows and everyone started laughing.

“I'm not nasty! It was just once… or twice” Jeonghan covered his face with both hands, his face was already red. 

“Are you even full aware of what sex really is?” Seokmin asked, looking at his friend with one of his eyebrows lifted. “It's not just kissing and touching, Jeonghan, it's not even like going to the third base”

Soonyoung stood up and went to look for something at his night table, then he returned to sit in front of Jeonghan. “Look at this” 

Jeonghan removed his hands from his face and looked at Soonyoung's hands, confused. 

“You need to know well this things since you seem to be going to need them soon” Seokmin said, looking from behind, he already what those were.

“This here is a condom and I know you know how to use them, they explained everything about them in class already” Soonyoung opened the condom and gave it to Jeonghan for him to hold it.

“This is so gross I am going to throw up” Jeonghan holded the condom with his index and thumb, barely touching it, with a disgusted face. “Oh god, I'm not ready for this… it's sticky and smells terrible”

Seungkwan giggled. “The teacher said it was important and I don't think you would mind when the time to use it comes” he said, shruggling.

“How many germs am I holding right now?” Jeonghan asked, looking at Joshua.

“Not enough for the amount you'll be having in your hands” Joshua answered, giggling too, it was so funny to see his friend like that.

“Come on, it's not that bad, on the other hand… you like spanking and that is some dirty stuff” Seokmin laughed again. 

 

Jeonghan looked at the condom he was holding, the stickiness was disgusting. “Are these things really necessary?” he asked, looking at Soonyoung. “It's not like I am going to get pregnant”

Soonyoung smiled widely. “You are dirtier than you appear, Hannie. Sure, just avoid the condom thing, don't use it, let's see how messy it ends” 

 

 

That afternoon when Jeonghan and Joshua were returning to their houses together they both had something in mind.

“So, are you going to tell me or I need to find it out later?” Jeonghan asked, gently smacking Joshua's arm. 

“I don't want to have false hope” Joshua said, smiling. “Liking someone is cool but you know I kind of suck, everything it's fun and games until I get bored of the person” 

“So you like someone” Jeonghan said, not really surprised, he noticed his friend's weird attitude so it kind of made sense.

“I don't know yet, I like his eyes” Joshua shrugged, nodding.

“it's not from our classroom, that's for sure… and it's also clever, I should have thought about that, Mingyu constantly sends me messages during class about how great my ass looks when I stand up to solve a problem on the blackboard” Jeonghan smiled, his boyfriend was so dumb. 

“I think you should try to have sex with him without thinking too much about it. That's the problem, Hannie, you shouldn't be thinking about anything more than the pleasure you are giving and receiving… if you have time to analyze it then you two are not doing it right” Joshua said, changing the topic before even going too deep into his crush. 

“Oh, sex master Joshua has finally gave me advice” Jeonghan laughed, patting his friend's back. “Maybe you are right, I shouldn't really think about it… sex is kind of awkward if you think too much about it anyway, like imagine getting naked just because your dick suddenly went hard after someone spanked your ass, totally out of context”

“Your kinkyness is out of context, my friend” Joshua giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. “But it's okay, I mean, you can ask him to choke you and when he asks you if you are really into that you can say you just really want to die” 

“Oh my god, Joshua Hong, get out of my sight, it's not funny” Jeonghan smacked his friend's shoulder, laughing. “I like being alive, thanks. Also, I'm not kinky, it's just… an incident”

“Yeah, well, Mr. Incidents, I'll see you tomorrow” Joshua stopped in front of his house and smiled at his friend. “Clean your house, take a bath and stop over thinking about all those things, you should just enjoy and let things flow… you did it before, right? You like Mingyu, you like kissing Mingyu and you like everything about him… just relax” 

“Right” Jeonghan nodded, smiling too. “Tomorrow I am going to find out who your crush is so be ready” 

“Of course” Joshua just shrugged, rolling his eyes as he smiled. “See you”

 

 

Jeonghan continued his walk to his house in complete silence, maybe his friend was right, he should just stop thinking about it, clearly it just led him to be anxious and stressed about everything. It couldn't get dirty, right?

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

“Thank you for walking me home” Seungkwan smiled nervously, walking slowly with his hands at the sides of his body.

“Don't worry, your friend's house is pretty close from school and since I was still there because of the practice” Hansol shrugged, smiling widely.  
Oh, the thirst. Seungkwan swallowed with difficulty. “Was the practice okay? I mean, nothing new?” he asked without even looking at the latter.

“Yeah” Hansol nodded “Everything was fine” he added, shrugging.

“As fine as you?” Seungkwan smiled and then froze in his place. He definitely didn't just said it in his mind. Holy shit. 

Hansol stopped to turn and see him, laughing shyly. “You are funny, you know?” 

“Am I?” Seungkwan asked still struggling with walking after being so damn dumb. 

“Yeah, you are” Hansol nodded “So you are fine too” he simply shrugged and then shook his head, still shy about what the latter said before.

Hansol took a deep breath and brushed the back of his hand with the latter's hand, looking away immediately, as if he didn't noticed. Seungkwan's heart skipped a beat and the he proceeded to take that hand in a gently grip.

They walked all the way to Seungkwan’s house like that, in complete silence.


	8. Gay Porn Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks, tiredness, stickiness. It feels weird after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took a lot of time to be written, I'm sorry for the delay.

Joshua smiled widely as the basketball team entered the cafeteria, ready to eat something as their practice probably just ended. All of them were covered in sweat, holding water bottles in their hands and chattering as they made their way to sit on a free table. 

 

“You know what?” Seungkwan started to said in a rather casual voice “I gave up in life, I decided I want to be a water bottle, I don't even feel human anymore” he shrugged, his gaze stuck on Hansol who was drinking water from his water bottle. 

“You are so obvious, how come he doesn't even get you like him?” Soonyoung asked in confusion, looking intently at his friend.

“He does know, I bet” Seokmin was looking at Hansol too, but he turned to see Seungkwan “That's why he pretends to be cooler” 

“He is cool” Seungkwan replied, offended. He again looked at Hansol and let out a deep sigh, the other had just pulled up the end of his shirt to clean the sweat in his forehead, allowing Seungkwan to see his belly. 

“Dude, aren't you ashamed for falling that hard for him?” Soonyoung asked, giggling.

“Not even a bit” Seungkwan shook his head “He is a nice boy and I am making moves at a slow pace, just give me time”

 

They all laughed at Seungkwan's words but as a tall figure approached their table, they all went completely silent. 

“Hey, uh… do you mind if I wait for you to walk home after class?” Seungcheol was standing right in front of Joshua, looking a bit nervous.

“I'm already taken” Jeonghan answered playfully, pouting his lips “but thank you, you are so sweet and handsome” he added, obviously knowing that the latter was not actually asking him, but his friend was frozen right next to him so he needed to do something to make it less awkward. “In fact, I happen to have a super nice friend, do you know him?” Jeonghan turned to see Joshua and smiled “He can totally walk home with you today, I bet you both will be more than happy to get to know each other”

Seungcheol didn't quite got what Jeonghan was talking about at first, but when he realized where it lead, he totally played along. “I don’t know him but I've seen him before, I am willing to know him better” he nodded, smiling. “Can't wait for the classes to be over already” and after saying that he just turned to walk to his table with his friends.

“Are you looking at his ass, Hong?” Seokmin asked in surprise, having just catched his friend in that process. 

“I'm not looking at his ass” Joshua shook his head, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. 

“Jesus is looking, he is very disappointed at you right now” Soonyoung teased him, holding back his urge to laugh at his friend. 

“He has a nice ass, we need to give him that” Seungkwan simply shrugged, shamelessly.

“I can't believe you are all like this, say something Jeonghan” Joshua looked at his best friend, his cheeks still red.

“He has a nice ass” Jeonghan nodded, giggling. 

 

 

 

“Do you want to come home after classes?” Mingyu asked Jeonghan right into his ear, in a low voice as the teacher explained something he was clearly not interested in. 

“Sure” Jeonghan nodded, trying not to look nervous, he clearly knew what it meant and as much as he didn't really felt any kind of pressure from the latter to go, in his head the idea of being alone with him and taking things further wandered all the time.

 

Two whole weeks passed since the last time they met in Mingyu's house to have ‘privacy’. Of course they went out on dates and spent time together during the day at school, after classes as they walked home and talked on the phone for at least three hours before going to sleep, but they specifically met in the latter's house to kiss and touch… and Jeonghan was not going to lie to himself, he was kind of needing it at that point. 

He hated how Mingyu's words were right but also he loved it, because he was sure he couldn't put better words for it. Kissing and touching the person you liked was another level of satisfaction. Yes, he was a chicken and also a paranoid little shit about germs and so, but he liked him and he cared for him… and honestly, deep inside, after watching a terrible gay porn movie to know a bit more about how sex worked just to have in mind how he should act when they were finally alone again, he was kind of expecting the moment. Not that he was going to accept it, the gay porn movie and the fact that he already convinced himself to go further.

 

“You look mesmerizing when you wander through your thoughts” Mingyu told him in a low voice, smiling widely.

God, he was so sweet. 

“Leave me alone, Gyu” Jeonghan complained, pouting, just because he was embarrassed, his boyfriend caught him off guard.

Mingyu's smile widened and he nodded, returning to sit correctly in his chair, silently and patiently waiting for the bell to ring. 

 

\-------

 

 

“Can you not?” Jihoon lifted his gaze to look at Soonyoung, who was sitting next to him, tapping the table with his fingers. “You distract me from my reading with that noise” he complained.

“Well you distract my entire thoughts with that cute face of yours” Soonyoung said back, lifting one eyebrow as he spilled out that.

Jihoon looked at him again for a couple of seconds, in complete silence and then just returned his eyes to the book he was reading. “Don't call me cute ever again unless you want me to punch your face” 

Soonyoung tilted his head slightly to one side to take a better look of Jihoon, confused. He just confessed and that was his answer? “Lame” he said out loud, crossing his arms.

“That's what I say, lame” The shorter shrugged. “You can like someone who actually spends time outside doing other things apart from reading, you know? Better options” Jihoon didn't even looked at Soonyoung, his gaze was fixated in his book. 

“Yeah, I know, but I happen to like you, the most lame person who spends his time reading his life away” Soonyoung simply answered, his arms still crossed.

Jihoon closed his book and looked at him intently “Okay” he said, crossing his arms too. “Tell me why”

That caught Soonyoung off guard. “Why? What do you mean by why? I like you, that's it” 

“No, that's not it” Jihoon shook his head as he put a little smile in his face. “Think about it and when you have a better answer to that, then we'll talk” He took his book and stood up, leaving a very confused Soonyoung there.

 

 

\---------

 

 

 

Jeonghan sat down on Mingyu's bed and took a deep breath. He didn't wanted to think about it because he knew if he started to fill his head with ideas and anticipation things will go bad and he will eventually chicken out again.

“Look, I wanted to say that I will not put any kind of pressure on you, Han. I really like you and care about you and to be honest I know I am totally going to fall hard for you, you are special and we don't really need to hurry” Mingyu started saying after a couple of minutes in complete silence, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“I want to have sex with you” Jeonghan answered to his words without even thinking about it. 

Mingyu almost choked on his own spit after hearing that but he managed to look calm. “Well then, fuck waiting” 

 

Jeonghan got closer to kiss the taller on the lips, moving his own lips slowly in a gentle way. Mingyu cupped his face with both hands and kissed him back, first slowly at the pace the latter started, then turning it into an eager kiss.   
At some point their tongues were out of their mouths, just licking each other’s in a wet and anxious contact, hectic breaths.

The kiss stopped and they looked into each other's eyes in complete silence.  
They got rid off their clothes one by one, awkwardly, slowly, throwing them to the floor of Mingyu’s bedroom. Now they were completely naked sitting on the bed. 

Both of them just sat there in complete silence, not exactly knowing what to do next. Having planned to do it was totally different from just doing it, there was some kind of expectation and it made them nervous.

 

“Okay let me just-” Mingyu tried to stood up but Jeonghan shook his head, taking his wrist to stop him. 

“No, no, let me… uhm…” Jeonghan kneeled in front of Mingyu, between his legs and took a deep breath. “Let me try” he said in a low voice. With his right hand he took Mingyu's dick and started to masturbate him, in a slow pace. 

Mingyu took a deep breath, it felt really good. Even if his boyfriend's hand was shaky, he was doing it real good. 

“I'm going to, uhm…” Jeonghan swallowed and stopped his hand to get closer. He sighed and his mouth suddenly reached Mingyu's dick, leaving a kiss on the tip of it. 

Mingyu's jaw almost dropped, was he really willing to do that? He bit his lower lip, it was too much for him. Or at least he thought that, because when Jeonghan opened his mouth to give his dick a lick then he knew that for sure it was too much. 

“You don't have to do it if you don't want to” Mingyu raised his voice to let his boyfriend know that, but he shook his head. He seemed very sure about doing it.

The long haired boy took a deep breath and opened his mouth a bit, taking just the tip of the latter's erection to start licking it and sucking it at a slow pace, trying his best to left his mind blank. With his hands he caressed his boyfriend's thighs and lifted his gaze to look at the taller. 

Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes met Jeonghan's, he licked his lips, it was too much. With both hands he took the bedsheets and pulled them. He decided to take another look after the warmth on the tip of his dick disappeared and was just on time to see how Jeonghan tried to put it entirely into his mouth. 

 

The shorter choked on it and immediately pulled it out of his mouth, coughing. He licked his lips and again tried to fit it into his mouth, but Mingyu stopped him.

“Come here” The taller helped his boyfriend to get up the floor and made him lay on the bed. He stood up and walked to his nightside table from which he took a little bottle and a what seemed to be a small red square package. Jeonghan knew immediately what it was.

Mingyu made himself a space in between Jeonghan's legs and looked at him, smiling shyly. 

“What's that?” Jeonghan asked, curious about the little bottle the other carried with him.

“Lube, someone told me I was going to need it when the time came so I got one” Mingyu explained. “Look… I'm as nervous as you but we are in this together, right?” He took one of his boyfriend's hands to leave a kiss on the back of it. 

“Nervous? But I thought you…” Jeonghan didn't finished that sentence, he just looked at the latter a bit confused.

“No, this is my first time as well so…” Mingyu laughed awkwardly, shrugging. He opened the little bottle of lube to pour a bit in his left hand, completely amazed at the texture of it.

“That seems… sticky” Jeonghan tried not to look disgusted at it.

“It is” Mingyu nodded, leaving the lube on the mattress as he covered his fingers with it. “I guess I need to… uhm, first… you know, I need to shove them up into your butt” He awkwardly said, showing his fingers to his boyfriend.

“You sure know how to set an atmosphere, champ” Jeonghan answered, blinking slowly as he looked at the latter's fingers. “You seemed to be so expert at it before” he explained without bad intentions, taking a deep breath to spread his legs a little.

“Yeah, I know… I thought I was an expert but this is something different. I don’t want it to be a shitty experience for you or me, I watched porn but it's different to actually do it” Mingyu sincerely explained, breathing deeply too, caressing Jeonghan's buttocks as his fingers made his way to his entrance. He pressed softly the tip of his index until it was inside. “Does it hurts?” 

“It feels weird” Jeonghan replied. “Let's not think much about it, okay? Let's just do it, if you feel weird about something say it and I will also say if I think something it's not right”

Mingyu nodded in agreement and he continued. He managed to put his entire finger inside and the feeling gave him goosebumps, it was warm but different to any kind of warm he experienced before. Jeonghan looked straight to the ceiling, not knowing exactly what to do apart from being extremely uncomfortable with the feeling of having something inside him, me moved his hips a little and looked down at his boyfriend. 

“Continue” The long haired boy murmured.

Mingyu nodded and took his finger out he then introduced his index finger again along with his middle finger. Jeonghan let out a small noise in complain but he didn't said anything, he just waited. Mingyu started to move his fingers in and out slowly, this was nothing like the porn he saw; he took his fingers out to pour a little more of lube onto them and then again, he introduced the index and the middle and started to moving them more easily now that they were more lubricated.

“Touch yourself” Mingyu raised his voice and stopped his fingers from moving. 

Jeonghan nodded and reached his dick with his right hand, giving it a few gently strokes before starting to moving his hand up and down in a pace that gave him pleasure. Mingyu again moved his fingers in and out, spreading them a bit, he seemed calm but he was practically burning inside from desire, the sight Jeonghan was giving him was too much. 

He slipped a third finger inside and started to move them with less caution, with his other hand he started to stroke his own dick, he needed the process to be faster. Mingyu curved his fingers a bit to change the pace and when Jeonghan moaned in response he couldn't help to smile. 

 

After a couple of minutes doing it Mingyu stopped and took his fingers out. “Ready?” he asked, reaching the condom to open it.

“Yes” Jeonghan nodded slowly, he was already sweating, cheeks red, shaky hands. 

Mingyu put the condom on his dick and took Jeonghan's thighs to spread them enough to get into the space between them. He looked intently at his boyfriend and approached to kiss him, but he stopped a couple of inches before actually reaching his lips. Their breaths mixing, eyes fixated into the other's, Mingyu took his erection and put the tip of it on Jeonghan's entrance.

He slowly entered. His hands wrapped on the bedsheets as he pulled them, holding the urge to thrust deeply in just one go. Jeonghan closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his fingers digging into his boyfriend's shoulders. 

Mingyu stopped halfway and lifted his gaze to look at his boyfriend. He pulled his hips backwards to go out and left just the tip of his erection in, then again, he pushed slowly to enter, this time until he was fully inside.

Jeonghan took a deep breath, he hugged Mingyu’s neck with both arms and hurried to kiss him in the lips, eagerly, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The long haired boy bit his boyfriend's upper lip and sucked it, then slipped his tongue to reach the other's tongue, playing with it.

The taller started moving his hips slowly as they kissed, moans mixing with their heavy breaths and panting. Mingyu took Jeonghan's hips with both hands and started to move faster, breaking the kiss but he immediately went to his neck to kiss it and lick it. 

Jeonghan tucked his fingers into Mingyu's hair and pulled it a bit not too hard, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back the urge of moaning out loud. He then moved his hands to the taller's back, caressing it as he tried to move his hips in the opposite direction his boyfriend was moving.

 

“Oh fuck” Jeonghan pressed his fingers hard on Mingyu's skin, shivering, his legs wrapped around the latter's waist, mumbling under his breath.

Mingyu started to move a bit faster, their bare skins making a sound that echoed in the room as they bumped into each other. “Fuck” Mingyu moaned into Jeonghan's ear, biting it softly.

“God, yes, ahhh” Jeonghan curved his back a little, his hands holding onto Mingyu's shoulders.

 

Their bodies were on fire, they were already sweating and even though it still felt weird, both of them were too into the pleasure they were feeling. Mingyu made a pause to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and looked Jeonghan right in the eyes. 

“I need you” Mingyu moaned, still looking at his boyfriend in the eyes, lustful. He started to rock his hips again against the skinny body of the latter, squeezing his thighs with both hands. 

“Oh my god” Jeonghan reached his dick with his left hand and started to masturbate as he moved his hips against Mingyu's. “Mnhhh.... Aahhh”

Mingyu started to move as fast as he could, and within a few minutes of moaning he felt an electric sensation running through his spine. He buried his face in Jeonghan's neck and moaned, his fingers pressing the soft smooth skin of his boyfriend's thighs as he came. 

Jeonghan hugged Mingyu's neck, practically clinging onto it, he had to stopped masturbating himself as he felt fucking fireworks inside him, exploding, burning. He moaned especially loud as he came between his bodies, everything went blank for a couple of seconds and he felt even his breathing stopping. 

 

Now it was silent. 

Their hearts were beating fast inside their chests, both of them panting still holding onto each other. 

 

“Holy shit” Mingyu mumbled, recovering from the ecstasy. He kissed his boyfriend's neck and collarbones softly.

“I think I died” Jeonghan whispered after a few couple of minutes, still panting. He opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend but he could only see his head, so he pressed his lips softly there, at the top of it.

The taller lifted his head to look at the long haired boy and smiled clumsily, he shook his head and kissed Jeonghan's lips gently. “We didn't died” he said, sure about it. He pulled his hips back and got out of the latter's warm inside, laying on the bed next to him.

“It feels extremely weird” Jeonghan complained, pouting. “I feel… empty. And it hurts, I bet I won't be able to move” he added, trying to put his legs down but it was difficult. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Mingyu asked, turning his head to look at the shorter.

“Give me a break, I'm too tired to even move” Jeonghan closed his eyes, it will take him some time to recover from the amazing and tiring sensation he just felt. He took a deep breath, it smelled like sex.

 

God. Dirty, sticky, tiring, sex.  
It was amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it really happened, were you expecting it?? I consider myself very good at writing smut BUT since english is not my first language I struggled a lot with feelings and so, hopefully I can get better at it after a little practice. Please if you feel it's too lame let me know, maybe I can rewrite it. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO SOONHOON, UGH. 
> 
> I am thirsty to know how you feel about it and your thoughts, please let me know everything.


	9. Heart disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is freaking out for things that are not germs or bacterias and his friends don't exactly know whether to laugh or to help. 
> 
> They choose help while laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this is almost over? Yeah, me neither.

“Choke me” Jeonghan closed his eyes, he was breathing heavily, sweating, his boyfriend between his legs moving his hips as fast as he could. 

Mingyu moaned, he didn't even hesitated into leading his right hand to grab his boyfriend by the neck. Getting used to each other’s bodies was unexpectedly easier than they thought.

“Oh my god, fuck” Jeonghan moaned, his nails digging into Mingyu's chest, leaving red marks and scratches.

“Moan louder” Mingyu ordered, his hips moving faster, as humanly possible as they could. 

 

Both of them moaned loudly and then it all went silent, only panting could be heard inside that room. Jeonghan took a deep breath and smiled shyly when he opened his eyes and encountered Mingyu's gaze looking firmly at him.

“What?” The long haired boy murmured, caressing gently his boyfriend’s chest with both hands.

“You look extremely beautiful sweating after having dirty sex with me” Mingyu simply answered, shrugging, then he smiled. He managed to lay next to Jeonghan and pulled the latter close to him in a tight hug.

“Shut up” Jeonghan's heart started to beat faster, his cheeks were tinted with a soft shade of red. He hugged his boyfriend, placing his head over the latter's chest. “We should take a shower”

“We should, I bet you feel sticky after I-” Mingyu couldn't finish the sentence, Jeonghan gave him a look that indicated that if he dared to continue talking, something bad will happen.

 

 

 

Jeonghan waved at his boyfriend as he left his house that afternoon. Things were going in the right direction and it kinda felt weird, he had a huge warmth installed in his chest and it wouldn't leave, it was something he never felt before and even when it was not a bad thing… it was making him feel like something needed to be done. 

 

 

 

“You love him” Joshua's answer was simple, he didn't even stopped from eating his ice cream, totally calmed about the situation. 

“Excuse me?” Jeonghan was confused, he crossed his arms, looking almost offended at his friend's words.

“Come on, Han” Soonyoung had just finished eating his ice cream, he was now licking his lips “You have been dating for about six months now, it's natural”

“Yes, even Soonyoung here admitted he loves Jihoon a couple of days ago” Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows. “Jihoon told him to fuck off, though”

“But he was blushing, so I think he was just shy about the fact Soonyoung fucking screamed it at him at the library” Seungkwan shrugged.

“Do you feel your heart beating extremely faster when you are with him?” Seokmin asked, looking serious.

“But that always happens since the beginning, it's not only now” Jeonghan explained, shrugging.

“Hannie, you gave up on your obsession over cleaning when you started dating him… well, kind of, you still freak out sometimes and basically want to drown us in sanitizing gel” Joshua laughed, but he got a point, so the rest of his friends nodded.

“Just answer this” Seokmin looked serious again. “Have you finally gave him a blowjob?” He lifted one of his eyebrows.

Jeonghan's face turned red and he furrowed both eyebrows, looking away from his friends, pouting. “I'm not going to answer that”

“He did it” Joshua nodded, looking at Seokmin. 

“You love him” Seungkwan nodded, sure about his words “Don't even try to deny it now” 

“What am I going to do?” Jeonghan was already freaking out “What if he notices and starts acting all weird?”

“Jeonghan please, you two are dating!” Joshua took his friend's face, smiling, he couldn't believe the latter was acting nervous over something that was clearly normal between two people that liked each other. “Feelings always do this, they grow, I bet he feels the same about you”

“What if not?” Jeonghan repeated, breathing deeply.

“I will ask Hansol about it, he can't lie to me, he is weak for my kisses” Seungkwan stood up from his chair. “I am going to see him now and he is Mingyu's friend, he has to know”

“I bet Seungcheol knows too, I'll call him so we can meet, you'll see how everything is fine” Joshua patted Jeonghan's shoulder and smiled. “Stop worrying so much”

 

\---------

 

 

 

“To be honest I don't really know” Seungcheol shook his head, holding Joshua between his arms in a gently embrace. 

“How come you don't know? You are friends with him” Joshua pouted, tilting his head to one side. 

“We haven't talked about those things recently, he spends his free time with Jeonghan and I spend my free time with you” Seungcheol shrugged lightly, leaving small pecks on his boyfriend's lips.  
“Right, you have a point right there” Joshua smiled, kissing Seungcheol’s cheek and then kissing his lips.

“I think if anyone can know that it's Wonwoo, he is the one who actually spends the more time with Mingyu out of us, they are best friends after all” Seungcheol thought about it for a couple of seconds and then nodded, he was sure about that.

“Wonwoo then” Joshua smiled, ready to give his boyfriend a kiss to reward him for the information.

 

 

\---------

 

 

Seungkwan was trying his best to stay focused on making his boyfriend spit out all the info he had, but it was difficult when Hansol had his lips stuck on his neck giving him small warm kisses. And his hands were already touching his ass.

 

“Focus, Hansol” Seungkwan complained with his eyes closed, panting.

“Babe” Hansol whispered in his perfect English, right into Seungkwan’s ear. 

That little motherfucker, he perfectly knew Seungkwan loved when he talked English when they were having ‘sexy time’ it was a low move. 

“Shut up” Seungkwan answered in English too, trying to resist. “I really need to know if you know anything about the topic, seriously” He finally found the strength to break the contact to look at his boyfriend's eyes. 

“If they have been fucking for six months isn't that a solid proof?” Hansol asked, trying to get into action again.

“Is not enough proof, anyone can fuck another person without having any other feeling than desire” Seungkwan crossed his arms.

“Okay, fair enough. But Mingyu is not that kind of guy, you should know it by now, he is like a husky, he looks giant and threatening but he is adorable and childish and… dumb” Hansol explained, shrugging. “He is not playing with Jeonghan, it's more likely to happen the other way around, Mingyu is gently and caring and probably a five year old in a teenager body” 

“Yeah, you are right…” Seungkwan nodded “But that doesn't mean your work is over, if you want to put your hands again on this fine piece of ass you need to promise you are going to investigate, ask what he feels” 

“I promise, babe” Hansol smiled, raising one hand as a sign that he was indeed making a promise with his boyfriend, speaking that damn English.

“Come here, time to practice some French too” Seungkwan smirked, ready to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 

 

That night the group chat was a mess, everyone was trying to make Jeonghan everything was just fine but he was still doubting. The warmth in his chest grew that afternoon after he and Mingyu holded hands as they walked in the park, laughing about stupid and random things. Suddenly he was afraid of something more than catching a weird sickness if he didn't washed his hands before eating, or getting allergies if he didn't cleaned his entire house twice from roof to floor, he was afraid about his heart getting sick because of unrequited feelings.

Maybe it was crazy to think things were going in the bad direction when everything seemed so good, but didn't bad things started like that? Like nothing seemed to be happening and then boom, out of the blue everything turned into chaos.

Yes, Jeonghan was too drastic and dramatic, but he wanted to be prepared, because now he knew his feelings were evolving into love, and he wanted to know if Mingyu loved him back because if it was not the case maybe he wasn't in love after all, but if Mingyu loved him back then things were okay.

Wonwoo's name popped up in the conversation and Jeonghan knew exactly what to do to get rid off his doubts. He was going to talk with Wonwoo about it, he sure was going to have the answers he needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more drama, we all know where this is leading but let's laugh at our Yoon Jeonghan for being worried about this kind of things when everything is more than clear. 
> 
> Wonwoo has the answer.
> 
> Also the scene at the beginning, still laughing about it. Not even sorry.


	10. Sneeze on my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finally stops being dramatic and takes the first step after hearing something encouraging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in control of what I write what the actual hell

His friends didn't even left him with any other option, that's why currently Jeonghan is walking towards the school’s gym, in order to find Wonwoo and talk to him. He seems to have what he is looking for if he is lucky enough: an answer. That's exactly what he needs. 

He keep his hand on the wooden door, hesitant, thinking about it a couple of times before finally opening it by pushing it gently. Jeonghan took a look of the people who were currently there, the basketball team. They were playing around the court, laughing and running, passing the ball. 

 

“Let's take a break” Seungcheol raised his voice as soon as he saw the delicate male entering, and being the leader of the team, all of the other members stopped. 

Mingyu hurried to approach his boyfriend and smiled when he was finally in front of him “Hey, already missing me?” he asked, showing his canines in a playful teasing smirk. 

Jeonghan only laughed with a strangled voice, shrugging, but he titled his head to one side a little, trying to find Wonwoo. “Excuse me, do you mind if I leave for a minute? I'll be back soon” And without really letting Mingyu answer him back, the long haired boy ran into Wonwoo's direction, leaving a very confused Mingyu behind. 

 

“Hey! Hey, Jeon Wonwoo!” Jeonghan was panting with just the little run he took from one side of the court to the other. “Stop, please!” He practically begged, stopping to take a deep breath. 

“Huh? Is something wrong?” Wonwoo stopped finally, curious over the fact that the latter was there talking to him instead of Mingyu. Who was currently frowning, looking at them in the distance. 

“I need to talk to you” Jeonghan was still struggling to catch his breath and Wonwoo could only chuckle and shook his head. 

“Let's sit down. Are you ok? I can take you in my back outside if you are tired” Wonwoo looked intently at the smaller male, not worried though, it was somehow funny how tired the latter seemed to be by just a quick run. He crouched and waited for him to react at his offer.

Jeonghan put a hand over his chest and bit his lower lip, the latter was sweating and his white shirt was clearly wet, he tried not to look too disgusted. “Thank you” And with that he shook his head, instead he took Wonwoo's wrist gently with his hand. “No offense but you are sweating and I kind of…”

“Freak out about other people's fluids, Mingyu mentioned that before” The taller male laughed, following Jeonghan outside the gym.

 

They both went outside and sat on a bench next to each other in complet silence for a couple of minutes.

“Your company is amazing, Han, and I feel equally flattered and confused about the fact that you interrupted the practice to be with me” Wonwoo started saying, with a relaxed voice, smiling “But what's going on?” His right hand ended on one of Jeonghan's shoulder, squeezing it gently to get his attention. 

“I'm sorry, I want to ask you something but I think it's stupid” Jeonghan took a deep breath “Also I might sound crazy”

“Spill the tea, nothing can be too crazy for me when Mingyu has been my friend since elementary school, I swear no one can beat his crazy questions” Wonwoo laughed in a low voice, just trying to make the latter comfortable.

“Speaking of the devil… it's something about Mingyu” Jeonghan nervously laughed. 

“What else would it be? Come on, just say it” Wonwoo looked at him intently, waiting for whatever Jeonghan had to ask or say.

“Do you think Mingyu loves me?” The smaller male finally asked, looking worried at his boyfriend's best friend. 

Wonwoo just stared with a blank face at him for a couple of minutes before saying anything. “Unfortunately that is something I can't tell you” He finally answered, shrugging. “Mingyu is my friend and anything related to you that he has previously mentioned under any kind context is a secret between us”

“But Wonwoo” Jeonghan pouted after hearing all the taller said. “I really need to know this, I really, really need it” 

“Then why don't you ask him?” Wonwoo suggested, patting Jeonghan's shoulder lightly. The long haired boy shook his head, he looked desperate. “Do you love him, Han?” 

Jeonghan awkwardly stared at him and then he just simply looked away. “I need to know if he loves me” he repeated, crossing his arms at his chest.

“I am just going to point something out” The taller started, looking away too “Have you ever seen how he looks at you? He lacks on so many areas, but being honest about how he feels is not one of them. He will always be true about his feelings and he will always let you know when something is wrong, Mingyu is clumsy but he has a pure heart, please don't hurt him by doubting about his true feelings for you”

Jeonghan stayed speechless, his cheeks turned red and he just simply nodded. Wonwoo was right, why was he even making such a big deal about loving someone who most likely loved him back? Even if they haven't said it out loud just yet. Mingyu was a prince. One who lacked in having control about where he sneezed, and also who didn't often cleaned his room, but he was a prince. 

Charming, caring, lovely, clumsy and with two arms long enough to wrap his entire body when he asked for a hug.

 

Jeonghan smiled. He leaned to hug Wonwoo despite the latter being still sweaty, the only sweaty man he liked was his boyfriend after all, and then he stood up. “You are totally right, thank you so much” 

“Just go already, tell him before Seungcheol call us to practice again” Wonwoo laughed, shrugging. 

 

Jeonghan didn't wait, he ran to the gym as fast as his legs allowed him. He pushed the door and once his sight fixated in his tall boyfriend, he ran away, jumping to let his arms wrap around his neck. 

Mingyu was soaking in sweat, hair even stuck into his forehead and his shirt wet from all the exercise he did and now he also surprised, holding Jeonghan by his thighs so he wouldn't fall. The shorter brushed his left hand into Mingyu's wet hair and smiled widely, panting. 

“I love you” Jeonghan said, keeping his wide smile. 

“Hannie, I am in the middle of the practice” Mingyu laughed, walking to one side of the court so none of the balls that were currently being used to practice was going to end up hurting his boyfriend, still holding him. 

“I don't care, tell me you love me, you are my nasty prince” Jeonghan pouted, looking too goddamn cute. 

“I love you, but I don't know if I like that nickname” Mingyu simply answered.

Jeonghan's heart started beating faster, he just simply laughed again and shook his head. “You are my nasty prince, Gyu, I love you, I don't care if you sneeze on my face or cough on my hands or anything”

“Are those your new kinks, Hannie?” Mingyu asked a bit worried, he wasn't really understanding what was all this about.

Jeonghan's face turned red and he smacked Mingyu's chest gently. “Just… shut up, prince nasty” 

 

 

 

Wonwoo entered the gym and looked at his friend, he was holding Jeonghan in his arms while they kissed, the male simply smiled, walking towards Seungcheol who was looking at them too.

 

"He asked you, right?" Seungcheol gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Yeah" Wonwoo shrugged.

"You are the best, you know?" Seungcheol smiled at his friend and sighed. "A very good friend and man overall"

"Stop it, you make it sound like I made some kind of sacrifice" Wonwoo crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You liked him before" Seungcheol simply answered, looking again at the couple, they were now just holding hands and talking.

"It's no big deal" Wonwoo chuckled "I also liked baseball before and now I play basketball, huh?"

"If you say so" His friend only turned to continue with the practice.

 

 

 

"So, do you love me even if I sneeze everywhere and I carelessly wipe my hands in my shirt when I don't have napkins near?" Mingyu asked his boyfriend, holding his hands gently.

"I do, I love you. Do you love me even if I lose my shit sometimes over your not very good personal hygiene habits?" Jeonghan asked this time. 

"I do. With all your kinks even" Mingyu teased the shorter, laughing. Jeonghan only pouted at him, but he ended up smiling too. "I have to practice but after I finish I'll go to your house, ok?"

"After taking a shower?" Jeonghan asked, now realizing how he was also covered in sweat... it gave him shivers.

"After showering, yes" Mingyu simply shook his head, rolling his eyes at the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice that little twist at the end where we ended up with a bit sad Wonwoo? Omg why am I like this
> 
> Anyways, thank you very much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking this ❤ you are the best of all seriously i cannot express my love for you just leave me in the comments whose baby's are you??? (if your answer is not MY baby then you have the wrong answer) 
> 
> I'll update crushed and a l'ouest today too so please stay tunned i guess????


	11. How things were and how things are going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look to the back only to know how we got to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, what do you want me to say?
> 
> WE DON'T DESERVE WONWOO, HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL I WANT TO ACTUALLY CRY.

Wonwoo is sitting with his friends and teammates at the cafeteria, they are talking about how easy it was to win the last game they had, they all agree, they laugh, they are noisy. Wonwoo isn't really paying attention, his gaze is stuck somewhere else in that same place.  
Yoon Jeonghan. He is in the A class, they know each other but they certainly are not close, at least not as close as Wonwoo would like to be with him. His eyes meet the latter's eyes and he smiles, waving shyly at him, Wonwoo's heart stops as he waves back.  
He has a crush on him. 

Mingyu turns his head to look at Jeonghan and turns it back to look at Wonwoo, he is smiling widely, his large canines showing.  
His best friend also likes him, but he is open about it, Wonwoo's condition is a secret he keeps for himself. 

 

When Mingyu and Jeonghan started talking because of the project they had to do together, Seungcheol told Mingyu he needed to use an excuse to ask Jeonghan personal things, and naturally he used the 'one of my friends is interested in you' since it was the only thing that crossed his mind.  
It was actually accurate. 

Obviously they started dating, it was going to be too weird if they didn't. Mingyu was handsome, tall, funny, kind-hearted, talented, hard-working, only a very insane person won't fall for him. Jeonghan was graceful, smart, sassy, aesthetically pleasing and a million other things Wonwoo couldn't even write down in a list without running out of paper. 

Of course, Mingyu told him what was going on between them, he was explicit and didn't forgot about the juicy details, and not because he was some kind of douchebag who liked to brag about it, but because he was nervous and wanted some kind of advice, he wanted to do things well with Jeonghan. 

They fell in love and nobody was surprised. Both Jeonghan and Mingyu seemed to be totally opposited and somehow it worked for them, they were each piece that was missing on the other, they together made things better. 

Not even once Wonwoo was salty about it. He truly, whole-heartedly, enjoyed to see them together smiling or laughing, even just there sitting by each other's side. Those were two people he cared about and it would be totally wrong to wish them any kind of bad. He wished only the best for them. 

 

 

  
Wonwoo press a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's temple as he is saying goodbye to everyone, he now is going home after an entire afternoon at Hansol's house, they were watching movies in the living room and eating snacks but it's getting darker. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride? My parents are coming to pick me anyways in a couple of hours more" Seungkwan offers, tilting his head to one side as he waves his left hand, saying goodbye. 

Seungcheol is the only one that notices Wonwoo's previous actions. 

"No, thanks. I need to finish some stuff, I'll see you all on Monday" Wonwoo shakes his head and makes his way to the door, but before opening it he looks one more time at Jeonghan, who is currently talking to Joshua, at his side. His gaze and Seungcheol's gaze meet for a couple of seconds and he squeezes the door knob, opening it to leave the house. 

 

Mingyu arrives to the living room with Hansol, each one of them is carrying a bowl full of popcorns. "Wonwoo left?" Mingyu asks, raising both eyebrows. 

Seungcheol nodds. 

 

  
\-------- 

 

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are holding hands under the table of the cafeteria they are currently occuping. Jihoon tries to act annoyed but he in fact likes when Soonyoung gently squeezes his hand after telling him a dumb joke that makes him roll his eyes. 

Jihoon is way softer than he really appears to be. Soonyoung likes it. He is glad he is the only one who gets to see how Jihoon's eyes become small when he laughs shyly after being kissed by him, this soft side of the guy who constantly rejected him until one day he got tired of being asked the same he said yes, makes his chest warm inside. 

Soonyoung leans to kiss his cheek. 

"We are in a public place, stay away from me" Jihoon furrows his eyebrows but his cheeks turn red. 

 

\------------ 

 

 

Joshua smiles widely after receiving a kiss on his forehead from Seungcheol's lips, he was saying goodbye so it surprised him. 

"See you tomorrow" Seungcheol shrugs, biting back a smile. 

"I'll be waiting for you, be on time" Joshua answers, leaving a small peck on his boyfriend's lips before running out of the house, his parents were waiting outside for him. 

 

Seungkwan is looking at them from the couch, smiling, he is always happy to see his friends being happy. He turns his head to see his hand as he felt Hansol pulling it, only to realize he tangled their fingers together.  
He is watching the tv, not turning his head to see the latter, but he smiles. Seungkwan widens his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I adventure myself into writing anything related to seventeen, i have been reading ff here and there but just now I decided to write one. I have a lot of expectations, I read ff's that were just too perfect and I want to push myself into that same category, making a story that can be expected and loved too <3  
> Also, please note that english is not my first language so please, If anything seems off or awkward or just doesn't fit, tell me without any hesitation, I am willing to be better and I am always up to taking criticism of others.


End file.
